Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Se podría catalogar a Hinata como una buena chica. Ella está enamorada de Toneri, su amigo y colega, sin percatarse de que ese hombre solo se aprovecha de sus sentimientos y de su buen corazón para sus beneficios. Hasta el momento en que un día lo halla en una situación comprometida y Hinata da de cuajo con la realidad que la rodea. Una que no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Harta de s
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sarah Myers, Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**SINOPSIS**

**Se podría catalogar a Hinata como una buena chica. Ella está enamorada de Toneri, su amigo y colega, sin percatarse de que ese hombre solo se aprovecha de sus sentimientos y de su buen corazón para sus beneficios.**

**Hasta el momento en que un día lo halla en una situación comprometida y Hinata da de cuajo con la realidad que la rodea. Una que no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Harta de ser la estúpida que todos utilizan y tiran a su antojo, decide que es el instante de cambiar. Y, quizá, alguien más la va a ayudar en ese proceso….**

**¿Las chicas buenas pueden dejar de serlo?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

A Hinata le quedaba poco tiempo para que el plazo de la nueva página web que le habían encargado se agotara, sin embargo, estaba ocupada añadiendo los últimos detalles de temática deportiva al diseño que Toneri le había pedido y que necesitaba esa misma tarde. Como compañera de trabajo y buena amiga, había aceptado enseguida.

Sin embargo, no solo se trataba de eso, de ser amable o realizar un favor, se trataba de un sentimiento mucho más profundo que la amistad que latía bajo su piel.

Le gustaba que Toneri contara con ella, no importaba para qué, quería serle de utilidad, quería ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible, y así su esperanza de que pudiera fijarse un poco más en ella crecía cada vez más.

—¿Te queda mucho? —preguntó la misma persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Hinata, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

—Toneri —susurró Hinata, pasando de una expresión tediosa y algo cansada a una que irradiaba alegría por cada uno de sus poros—. Muy poco la verdad —se apresuró a decir al ver que se le había quedado mirando más de lo debido—. Pronto lo tendré listo —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo guiñando uno de esos ojos azulados que tanto la cautivaban.

La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó, pero Toneri no tuvo tiempo de apreciarlo ya que desapareció de su vista con tanta rapidez que ni se había dado cuenta. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad, quiso volver a la tarea que tenía pendiente, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran de nuevo de la pantalla del ordenador para posarlos sobre ese pequeño conejo de peluche que se encontraba apoyado a la única fotografía que tenía encima de su escritorio, la foto de su abuela.

Su abuela, pero no solo fue eso sino también su madre y su padre, todo en una maravillosa persona. Y hacía dos años que ya no estaba a su lado, pensó con tristeza.

Se hizo demasiado mayor y su cuerpo llegó a un límite que ya no podía aguantar más, pero la mujer estaba más machacada que las otras personas de su edad y eso tuvo su inicio casi treinta años atrás, cuando su propia hija dejó a un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos, ya que no deseaba perder la libertad que una cría sin duda acapararía, para dejar la carga en su madre antes de desaparecer.

Su abuela tuvo que realizar de nuevo todo el camino que debía seguir una madre con la desilusión de que su propia hija hubiera podido hacer un acto de egoísmo semejante.

Tuvo que luchar de nuevo para sacar a una niña adelante e intentar hacer todo lo posible para que no notara la ausencia de su propia madre.

—Realizaste un buen trabajo —le comentó a esa imagen impresa que le devolvía una sonrisa llena de alegría, pese a todo, fue una mujer que nunca dejó que las circunstancias le pesaran y siempre intentara levantarse con una sonrisa.

Debería aprender de ella, pensó Hinata. Dándose cuenta en ese momento que ella hacía tiempo que no se levantaba de esa forma.

Pero ese pensamiento quedó a un lado apartado cuando sus ojos volvieron a bajar, unos pocos centímetros más, para llegar hasta un pequeño conejo de peluche, uno que le regaló Toneri cuando su abuela falleció, y no se separó de su lado hasta que el intenso dolor iba dejando de ser tan insoportable.

Se habían conocido en la universidad, pero apenas habían mantenido contacto; se volvieron a reunir al ser contratados por la misma empresa, Hinata como creadora y diseñadora de páginas web y Toneri centrado en el área de marketing. Al principio poco tenían que ver y apenas se cruzaban, menos a la hora de comer que empezaron a hablar cuando sus caras les resultaron conocidas.

Y su relación de simples conocidos se volvió más estrecha, pasando a convertirse en una bonita amistad. Pero Hinata experimentó otra clase de sentimientos más profundos hacia él, unos que no eran correspondidos. No obstante, esperaba que eso pudiera cambiar.

Un rato después, Hinata pudo finalizar el encargo de Toneri y se apresuró a enviárselo para que lo tuviera cuanto antes mejor, esperando que le gustara y que le sirviera de utilidad. Y al fin tenía tiempo para terminar el diseño de la página web de la empresa de cupcakes que le había pedido.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó su jefa.

Shizune apareció de repente y con un tono de voz alejado de la amabilidad y unos labios rojos intensos que volvían a juntarse para quedarse en una línea absolutamente recta, manteniendo solo medio de su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo dentro de su despacho.

—Bien, muy bien —se apresuró a decir Hinata con la esperanza de que no quisiera que le diera algún detalle más y escondiendo de forma disimulada el artículo que tantas veces había releído del The Chicago Tribune; cuando se sentía un poco colapsada le gustaba leer para que su cerebro descansara un poco, normalmente se traía un libro en la oficina, pero desde que había descubierto a un escritor en concreto en esa revista, se sentía demasiado tentada a sus palabras para no caer en la tentación de releerlas una y otra vez. Pero si Shizune se lo veía estaría escuchando sus gritos un buen rato.

—¿Tienes tiempo de hacer un encargo extra? —preguntó mirando con seriedad a través de sus ojos azules que la examinaban de una forma que a Hinata le entró un escalofrío.

—Claro —mintió mostrando una sonrisa llena de educación. Si le decía que no entonces la avasallaría en preguntas alegando que su trabajo tendría que estar cerca de estar terminado y exigiría saber la razón de por qué no era así.

—No sonrías tanto, pareces idiota.

La sonrisa de Hinata se desinfló en el acto. Se enfrentaba en situaciones parecidas más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir y, en lugar de poder decir algo o defenderse, simplemente bajaba la mirada sin decir nada. Y ese momento no fue una excepción.

—Bien, porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

«¿Favor?», pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño sin atreverse a preguntar nada, solo quedando a la espera de que continuara.

Shizune entró en el despacho de Hinata, no sin antes realizar una pequeña mueca que no se molestó en disimular. Esa mujer se creía demasiado importante para rebajarse a hablar con sus trabajadores y, menos, acudiendo a sus pequeños lugares de trabajo. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello azabache perfectamente estirado antes de acercarse a la mesa de Hinata y extender un pequeño papel hacia ella.

—Necesito que me recojas un vestido de la tintorería.

Hinata abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que le intentaba colmar una tarea personal suya, pero seguía chocándole esa clase de favores como si se lo pidiera por primera vez.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar con la esperanza de hacerla comprender con no tenía a pedirle un encargo personal solo porque era su jefa.

Shizune alzó una de sus negras cejas, con ese movimiento se vio resquebrajar un hilo de su inmaculada máscara de maquillaje. No estaba acostumbrada que nadie se negara a nada que saliera de sus atractivos labios.

—Tengo una cita importante esta noche y necesito el vestido —empezó a decir, pero rápidamente continuó con un tono de voz que incluía más dureza al ver que estaba dando explicaciones a alguien que no las merecía—: Tenten no puede ir, así que irás tú —añadió agitando el trozo de papel delante de Hinata.

Tenten. El pensamiento inmediato sobre ella hizo que su enfado menguara y pensara en la pobre mujer por ser la secretaria personal de Shizune, además ya tenía bastante estos días con la operación de su marido. Tenten era una mujer simpática y se merecía que le hiciera un favor a ella, solo a ella. Levantó la mano para recoger ese trozo de papel.

—No tardes mucho.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer lo antes posible de allí con el ruido de sus altos tacones resonando por su pequeño despacho. Hinata dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de levantarse para interrumpir su trabajo para hacer ese pequeño favor al que no tuvo fuerzas para decir que no. La falta de empuje para negar cualquier cosa que no quería hacer, fuera quien fuera el que lo pidiese.

No era lo suficientemente valiente para dar su lugar y eso ocurría desde que era una niña. Sabía que se aprovechaban de su buen carácter y su buena fe, incluso su abuela le decía que debía imponerse y exclamar alguna que otra "palabra fea" según ella, pero Hinata era tímida para ello y no se atrevía a salir de ese cascarón que había formado parte de su carácter toda su vida. Veintinueve años nada menos. Pero siempre había sido así y no parecía tener intención de cambiarlo ahora, quién sabe, quizás necesitaba que ocurriera algo que la incitara a hacerlo, pero por ahora eso no parecía que fuera a ocurrir.

Hinata se llenaba de esos pensamientos mientras cerraba el ordenador y recogía su bolso antes de emprender una corta caminata entre ruidos de la gente en el teclado y conversaciones telefónicas para llegar al ascensor. Por suerte estaba vacío y pudo ir hasta el fondo para así apoyarse con una de sus piernas en una pose no demasiado elegante, pero que a ella le gustaba. Sin embargo, antes de que las puertas del ascensor cerraran del todo, alguien las traspasó en el último instante en un movimiento rápido.

—¡Eres la mejor! —dijo Toneri sin esconder su alegría.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sonriendo.

—A mis clientes les han encantado tus diseños. —Y dándole un beso en la frente, continuó—: Eres maravillosa.

La piel clara de Hinata se volvió roja de un momento a otro acompañada de una sonrisa extasiada en su semblante. En ese momento le hacía sentir que era importante para él y eso no tenía precio.

—No es para tanto —dijo fingiendo humildad aunque le encantaba que le dijera esas palabras. No podía evitar que su vanidad se sintiera halagada, era algo que siempre gustaba en mayor o menor medida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó de pronto extrañado porque se fuera antes de que el horario de trabajo llegara a su fin.

La sonrisa de Hinata se desinfló al instante gracias al recuerdo de Shizune.

—La jefa me ha mandado a que recoja su vestido —dijo mostrando el recibo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es una zorra —dijo sin preámbulos ni pelos en la lengua y lo que todos en esa empresa pensaban de su jefa pero, por supuesto, nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

—¡Toneri! —exclamó intentado parecer escandalizada, pero al reírse estropeó ese efecto.

El ascensor se detuvo y Toneri se apresuró a volver a hablar para detener unos instantes los pasos de Hinata.

—Recuerda que te debo una cena por lo de hoy.

—Muy bien —dijo encantada y de nuevo con una sonrisa de adoración en su semblante antes de despedirse con un simple movimiento con la mano, sin poder dejar de pensar que Toneri iba a llevarla a cenar y sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observada por el mismo hombre que estaba de lleno en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Toneri sentía una pequeña punzada de remordimientos por aprovecharse por esos sentimientos que estaba claro que sentía por él. Sabía que era más que un amigo para ella pero nunca iba a llegar a ser algo más.

Era mona, bueno, no se podía definir como una chica fea, pero no era sexy ni explosiva, no era como el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba, pero no eliminaba la esperanza con la que Hinata se alimentaba en que pudieran ser algo más que amigos.

Así era más fácil que accediera a realizar algunas de las tareas que él no quería o que sabía que a ella le quedarían mejor. Se estaba aprovechando pero solo un poco, dictaminó asintiendo con la cabeza apretando el botón para que le devolviera al piso donde trabajaba antes de cruzar los brazos sobre ese pecho machacado de gimnasio.

Pero le tenía cariño y también hacía cosas por ella, se convenció yendo de nuevo hacia arriba. Mientras Hinata, por su lado, caminaba feliz por la calle con las últimas palabras que Toneri le había dicho, con las esperanzas más vivas que nunca.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata tuvo que caminar un buen rato antes de divisar esa tintorería que recibía el nombre de Larry's.

«Un nombre no demasiado específico para un negocio», pensó procediendo al interior escuchando el pequeño timbre que sonó al abrir la puerta.

Aunque no hacía calor se sentía un poco sofocada, había tenido que realizar una buena caminata a paso ligero ya que era imposible ir en taxi a esa hora por la ciudad, hubiera tardado mucho más que andando y al mismo tiempo darse prisa para no tardar demasiado en volver y terminar con la página web que no tenía terminada. Y, por primera vez en un buen rato, respiró aliviada al ver que estaba prácticamente vacío, se puso detrás del hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, el mismo que se encontraba apoyado en el mostrador, esperando que se apresurara.

—Verá, no quiero ser quisquilloso.

Solo con la escucha de esa frase, Hinata ya empezó a maldecir su mala suerte.

—Pero la vez anterior me aseguraron que utilizarían suavizante hipoalergénico, y no fue así.

—Tenemos esa clase de suavizante, señor —se apresuró a decir la chica detrás del mostrador con una actitud bastante tranquila.

—¿Podría asegurarse de ello?

Hinata dejó escapar un bufido, necesitaba terminar ese encargo de forma rápida, si no tendría que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina y su impaciencia aumentó al ver cómo esa chica acarició uno de los pendientes de aro que tenía en una de sus orejas mientras se encogía de hombros y con la intención de darse la vuelta. Pero Hinata no podía perder más tiempo y, aunque no formaba parte de su carácter y nunca solía quejarse por nada, si no volvía pronto, en la oficina el malhumor que siempre acompañaba a Shizune iba a desatarse completamente sobre ella, así que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para dar un paso hacia delante y decir algo.

—Disculpe —dijo refiriéndose a los dos—. Tengo un poco de prisa —anunció mirando a su derecha y ver que unos ojos negros e inquisitivos se fijaron en ella, con ello esperó unos instantes a la espera de que dijera algo pero al no ser así, continuó—: Y parece que tiene para un rato, así que... —no fue capaz de terminar la frase. No le gustaba la gente que se colaba y ahora ella lo estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaban más opciones.

—Yo también tengo prisa —dijo ese hombre después de estar unos momentos observándola, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida y no supiera cómo responder. Y optó por ignorarla deliberadamente dirigiéndose de nuevo a la chica de detrás del mostrador.

—Tendría que hablar con mi compañero —empezó a decir la chica con la esperanza de zafarse de ello, pero no le salió bien ya que su cliente contestó:

—Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Encogiéndose otra vez de hombros, se dio la vuelta hacia el interior del establecimiento desapareciendo en medio de ropa plastificada y otra para lavar. Hinata no podía creerlo, ella solo hubiera tardado un instante y ahora no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar allí plantada sin hacer nada. ¡Todo por culpa de ese hombre!

Había soportado demasiada presión en un solo día y se encontraba demasiado cansada para aguantar más.

—He dicho que tenía prisa —lo dijo y al instante siguiente se arrepintió, ya que unos ojos oscuros volvieron a posarse en ella.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y juntando sus cejas negras.

Hinata había apartado la mirada, debía haberse mantenido callada, no le gustaba enfrentarse a esa clase de situaciones, ya que la ponían nerviosa y ahora se encontraba apretando el asa de su bolso sin darse cuenta. Había sido tan estúpida de provocar una.

—Nada, déjelo —dijo apartando la mirada.

—¿Le molesta que quiera asegurarme de que todas mis prendas de ropa estén suaves? —preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que giraba ligeramente la cabeza, inquisitivo.

—No, solo que tengo prisa y me gustaría irme cuanto antes.

—Yo también tengo prisa —repitió de la misma forma relajada que le acompañaba durante todo ese rato.

Hinata no supo si fue por el tono que empleó o por todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante todo el día, que hizo lo que nunca hacía en una situación similar: replicar.

—Pues no lo parece.

Se había atrevido a decir algo pero seguía apartando la mirada, fingiendo estar viendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.

—Pues es así —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros con una tranquilidad que rebatía sus propias palabras.

Eso la enfadó, sin embargo, aprovechó que alguien más apareció, una mujer distinta detrás del mostrador, y Hinata se apresuró a reclamar su turno tendiéndole el papel sin decir nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa para que de su garganta saliera un sonido más.

Esa mujer tuvo que estirarlo cuando lo tenía entre sus manos para verlo bien, Hinata lo había arrugado sin darse cuenta.

—Por la forma en que ha dejado ese papel diría que está de los nervios —dijo una voz a su lado en medio de una sonrisa que, aunque no la viera, podía percibirla.

Giró la cabeza hacia ese hombre de mala gana y por un momento, su enfado se desinfló al ver su sonrisa, ya que no parecía estar allí para burlarse de ella. Era sencilla, descargada de cualquier tensión y, por un instante, pensó en devolvérsela. Sin embargo, recobró el sentido común y volvió a mirar al frente viendo un vestido rojo y excesivamente corto envuelto en plástico.

«Vaya», estuvo a punto de decir, pero alguien más se adelantó.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo su apremio.

—No es para mí —dijo con los dientes apretados y sin atreverse a mirar al entrometido dueño de esas palabras.

—¿Seguro? Le quedaría bien.

Hinata se quedó estupefacta por la escucha de esas palabras, las mismas que no creyó posible escuchar en este momento, ni tampoco las escuchaba a menudo. Más bien, casi nunca. Hizo que volviera a mirarle pero con una intensidad que antes no había empleado, una que se encontraba llena de curiosidad por él por primera vez.

Primero se posó en lo que ya conocía, en la brillantez de sus ojos ónix, pero alejó la vista para mirarle con un poco más de detenimiento. Unos pómulos altos y bien formados se expedían bajando hasta ver una ligera barba de dos días recorriendo su fuerte mentón, de un color claro, un negro que se unía su pelo corto por los lados pero que dejaba dos trozos largos al lado de su rostro.

Pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención, esperaba ver una sonrisa de burla o que estuviera reteniendo una mueca antes de estallar en risas. Ella no era una mujer que utilizara esa clase de vestidos, podía ser por su educación más chapada a la antigua o por su timidez, pero no se atrevía a utilizar ropa llamativa ni tampoco creía tener la percha necesaria para hacerlo. Pero allí estaba ese desconocido mirándole con una intensidad que hacía demasiado que no veía en los ojos de nadie... por eso no pudo evitar el último pensamiento que se le había cruzado, ¿era real? ¿O simplemente lo hacía para que dejara de molestarlo?

Al fin y al cabo, ella no era de esas mujeres con las que los hombres giraban la cabeza cuando caminaban por la calle, ni en ese momento cuando llevaba un abrigo gris y unos pantalones oscuros con su melena negra azulada formada en un moño, que su abuela encontraba tan elegantes. Era una mujer común y corriente, que no conseguía ser vista y ahora, ¿de repente, sí?

No, no podía ser. Además, aquel hombre era muy atractivo.

—¿Señora? —le dijo la mujer que todavía sostenía el vestido de Shizune, Hinata todavía seguía perpleja y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

—Sí. Sí, perdón —terminó de decir mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo y esperando que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no se notara demasiado.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias —dijo recibiendo el vestido.

Se sentía desubicada, no estaba acostumbrada a situaciones parecidas así que hizo lo que su cuerpo reclamaba. Salir corriendo. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse de forma rápida, pero la voz de ese hombre del que ni tan solo sabía su nombre la detuvo.

—Espera.

Los pies de Hinata se detuvieron pero tuvo que esperar a reunir las fuerzas necesarias para atreverse a girar la mirada hacia él, finalmente tuvo que hacerlo ya que de forma contraria sería de mala educación.

—Aunque tarde un par de horas —dijo con una media sonrisa en la que Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse y pensar en el vuelvo tan brusco que había marcado esa situación—. Podríamos tomar un café más tarde.

¿Un café? ¿Eso significaba una cita? Hacía bastante que nadie le pedía una cita. No, seguramente había otra connotación en sus palabras, quizás se sentía mal por haber sido un poco grosero.

—Es que... —empezó a decir sin saber cómo continuar para decir que no.

—Tiene prisa, es verdad —dijo adelantándose a su negativa.

Sí, eso era verdad, pero no fue eso lo que la inducía a decirle que no, sino la imagen de Toneri, la misma que apareció en su mente de forma inmediata. Cierto que eran solo amigos, pero seguía teniendo el anhelo de que eso cambiara y pronto fueran algo más.

—Quizás en otra ocasión —dijo una intensa mirada sobre ella que Hinata interpretó como una despedida, así que solo asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y salía a la calle con un nuevo sonrojo y sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ya fuera, sintió una pequeña ráfaga que sintió caliente sobre sus mejillas y con un ánimo subido, aunque no quería reconocerlo. No quería ser de esas personas vanidosas que necesitan la atención de todo el mundo para sentirse importantes, pero era inevitable sentirse un poco halagada por ello, sobre todo, si hacía tiempo que nadie parecía fijarse en ella en lo más mínimo.

No obstante, tuvo que volver a poner los pies en la tierra cuando un taxi aumentó de velocidad justo a su lado para recordarle dónde se encontraba y en ese momento, en lugar de preocuparse por su propia seguridad, lo único que pudo pensar fue en que no le ocurriera nada al vestido que tenía entre sus manos. Lo cual hizo que dejara escapar un gemido lleno de preocupación por ella misma y que debería pensar con más seriedad cuáles eran realmente sus prioridades, aunque eso lo pensó apretando con más fuerza el plástico que tenía entre sus brazos para echar a caminar con más rapidez.

Finalmente pudo regresar a su despacho, llegando con la frente un poco sudada por la carrera que había tenido que realizar y dejando escapar un bufido lleno de cansancio.

Había tardado casi una hora y media. Llegó tarde y los otros trabajadores de la empresa ya estaban por terminar la jornada. Por su parte, Hinata se desplomó sin ánimo al ver que tendría que quedarse hasta tarde otra vez y también necesitaba darles un descanso a sus piernas cansadas. Dejó el vestido de Shizune sobre la otra silla que había en su despacho y se levantó con el pensamiento de ir a su despacho para devolvérselo, pero entonces se arrepintió, debería guardar el vestido de Shizune hasta que ella misma lo recogiera, ya que si algo le cabreaba más que cualquier otra cosa era que la molestasen.

«Mejor espero a que venga a recogerlo ella», pensó acertadamente mientras encendía su ordenador y terminaba de una vez con la página web. El exterior que ya empezaba a ensombrecerse terminó de estar completamente oscuro cuando al fin pudo terminar con lo que le quedaba y pudo al fin apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad. Tomándose unos escasos momentos para ella, alzando sus brazos para estirar sus cansados músculos por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición, cerrando unos momentos sus ojos cansados y un poco irritados. Pero al abrirlos vio por el rabillo del ojo ese maldito vestido y volvió a recaer en su presencia, había estado tan centrada que lo había borrado de su mente.

Shizune no había vuelto a por él, dudaba que se lo hubiera olvidado y más cuando le dijo que quería tenerlo lo antes posible y con ello, a Hinata no le quedó más remedio tuvo que levantarse e ir ella misma a llevarlo. Sin ser consciente de que en unos instantes su vida daría un giro que ni ella misma creería posible.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata caminó por los pasillos que a esas horas habían perdido toda la vida que habían almacenado horas antes. No le gustaba la idea de molestar a Shizune, pero no tenía más opción, si no lo hacía iba a ser capaz de molestarla a medianoche y pedirle que se lo llevara a esas altas horas y todo.

Divisó la puerta al fondo con el nombre de su jefa y tuvo que coger aire para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para verla de nuevo. No había nada que le apeteciera menos en ese momento. Se paró a escasos centímetros de la puerta y retuvo el aliento mientras levantaba la mano libre y picaba a la puerta.

Esperó y llamó de nuevo.

Nada. Nadie respondió. Shizune se quedaba hasta tarde y había supuesto que se encontraría en su despacho, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Solo faltaba eso, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer?

No le quedó más opción que llevárselo a casa y ya se lo entregaría por la mañana.

Pues al final no tenía tanta prisa como le había hecho creer, pensó con el principio del enfado recorriendo por sus venas. Había perdido el tiempo innecesario por un simple capricho para que luego quedara en el olvido. Pero algo pasó ya que de vuelta escuchó un sonido que hizo detener su caminar.

Una risa. Una risa femenina.

Cosa que no le hubiera importado ya que no le interesaban los cotilleos, pero lo que la dejó estupefacta, lo que hizo que sintiera que el hielo corriera por sus venas, fue que había ocurrido justo en el momento en que pasaba por delante del despacho de Toneri.

Hinata giró lentamente la cabeza hacia esa puerta cerrada que tanto conocía y que tanto le había impactado. Con la mano libre se sujetó la boca cuando un grito ahogado iba a escapar de sus labios en el momento en que escuchó de nuevo una risa femenina junto a otra masculina muy conocida para ella.

Era Toneri. Y no estaba solo, se encontraba con una mujer.

Su corazón empezó a bombear con tanta fuerza que llegaba al punto de resultar doloroso. No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

No quería que fuera verdad, pensó alterada por lo que podía encontrarse en el interior de ese despacho que conocía tan bien como el suyo propio.

No, no eran pareja. Toneri y ella no estaban juntos en una relación sentimental, pero, en más de una ocasión, le había insinuado que eso podía pasar. Había escuchado varias veces de sus labios que "necesitaba a una mujer como ella en su vida" o "qué fácil sería la vida junto a ella". ¿Eso no significaba nada?

Era a ella a la que le decía que era maravillosa y a quien recurría cuando necesitaba cualquier cosa, la que le era de utilidad.

Sentía una punzada en su interior que iba a proseguir si no descubría si la persona que había detrás de esa puerta realmente era su Toneri con otra mujer. Y, lo más importante, necesitaba saber quién era. Con quién estaba en ese mismo instante, averiguar con qué clase de mujer era tan fácil dejarla de lado.

Acercó su mano temblorosa hacia el pomo, no quería ver lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta, tenía miedo de descubrirlo pero, al mismo tiempo, había una pulsión en su interior que la empujaba a hacerlo, porque necesitaba saberlo. Averiguarlo.

Lo giró lentamente, abriéndola unos pocos centímetros, los suficientes para que solo se viera un hilo desde su interior, dudó un poco y la escucha de sonidos amorosos de fondo no ayudaban pero, después de inspirar una buena bocanada de aire, abrió un poco más y lo que vio a continuación hizo que dejara escapar un gemido y que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara, lo suficiente para que el vestido cayera el suelo.

No hizo mucho ruido, pero sí el suficiente para que dos pares de ojos giraran hacia su dirección.

«Oh, no», pensó al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por exponerse de este modo para que su humillación fuera completa.

—Hinata —susurró Toneri levantándose con el torso descubierto del cuerpo femenino en el que estaba tendido en el sofá de su despacho, realmente contrariado.

Unos ojos negros también impactaron en ella, pero la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios rojos indicaba que la situación le resultaba divertida.

Hinata desvió la mirada por la mujer que estaba bajo el hombre del que estaba enamorada y dijo con voz temblorosa:

—Aquí tiene su vestido.

Y, acto seguido, giró sobre sus zapatos y se apresuró a desaparecer.

—No, espera —dijo Toneri empezando a ir tras ella sintiendo la frialdad del suelo bajo las desnudas plantas de sus pies ignorando la queja de su amante detrás de él por desaparecer de esa forma. —Hinata, espera —dijo corriendo detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla, le cogió del brazo para darle la vuelta, desesperado para retenerla pero, al conseguirlo, se quedó sin saber qué decir y tiró por lo que primero que pasó por su cabeza—. No es lo que parece.

—Ya claro, estabais jugando al ajedrez. —Sus palabras se fueron apagando hasta acabar siendo un simple gemido lastimero, apartando la cabeza porque no quería ni mirarlo en ese momento.

—Hinata, yo... —empezó a decir pero tuvo que detenerse por no saber cómo continuar, no sabía que decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de pronto con una mueca llena de enfado—. ¿Qué prefieres estar con alguien a quien no soportas antes que conmigo?

Esas palabras tuvieron más impacto sobre Hinata de lo que esperaba, dándose cuenta de que esa era la realidad. Su realidad. Esas palabras eran tan ciertas que el dolor que producían era punzante e incesante. Y había sido tan estúpida de no verlo aun teniéndolo delante.

Sintió un profundo vacío en su interior, como si una parte de su corazón se hubiera hundido y perdido en el olvido. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de no verlo?

No, siempre había sido así pero había sido tan estúpida de ignorar lo obvio para acogerse por unas cuantas migajas que estaba claro que nunca se harían realidad. Sentía como si dentro de su cuerpo tuviera un gran peso y le costaba esfuerzo incluso estar allí de pie. Y en medio de ese vórtice que la destrozaba por dentro miró los ojos azulados de Toneri, poniendo un punto y final a su estado tras ver la compasión en ellos.

Eso fue lo que terminó de destrozarla.

Quería gritar y llorar a la vez. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes o estallaría en llanto delante de él y su humillación sería completa. Se dio la vuelta para correr hacia el ascensor, deseando tener el suficiente aplomo para no derrumbarse mientras sentía su mirada clavada en la espalda.

Al cabo de poco se encontraba en la barra de un bar para ahogar sus penas. No quería quedarse encerrada en casa y a la única amistad que tenía en la vida acababa de pillarle con la bruja de su jefa, así que solo le quedaba una opción, quedarse sumida en las partes más oscuras de su pensamiento.

Estaba sola. No tenía a nadie más.

Siempre había sido una persona solitaria y la verdad es que prefería estar así, le gustaba tener su espacio y resguardarse del dolor que otros podrían provocar, en pocos momentos deseaba tener a alguien más para compartir las circunstancias de su vida pero, innegablemente, esta era una de ellas.

Otro gemido lastimero quedó ahogado con la ingesta de un trago de cerveza, la pidió por ser lo primero que cruzó por su mente, para pedir algo que pudiera reconfortarla, pero no estaba acostumbrada a beber y nunca le había atraído demasiado, así que tampoco no sabía qué pedir. Apartó el vaso unos instantes antes de gemir disgustada por el maldito peinado que le estiraba el pelo constantemente, no lo pensó dos veces, alzó las manos y se deshizo su moño perfecto sin molestarse a pensar si su cabello quedaría desparramado y mal peinado.

Eso no era importante en este momento.

Solo quería libertad para su cuero cabelludo y procedió a darle otra oportunidad al vaso casi vacío que tenía delante de ella, y procedió a beber un poco más. Pero su sabor era amargo y con un golpe seco del vaso contra la barra salpicada de varios tipos de bebidas, terminó de desecharlo.

—Parece que no te gustado demasiado —comentó una voz masculina a su lado.

Por un momento un intenso sudor se esparció en su cuerpo al pensar que podía ser Toneri, pero al girar la cabeza descubrió que no era así, pero eso tampoco la hizo sentirse aliviada.

—Otra vez tú —dijo en un tono no demasiado agradable, le salió de dentro al comprobar que era el mismo hombre que había encontrado en esa dichosa tintorería. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que ese hombre que le había subido el ánimo hacía unas horas la viera en ese lamentable estado.

—Me siento humillado —comentó al sentarse, pero sin ninguna connotación de enfado en sus palabras.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hinata apoyando el codo en la barra para tener una posición más cómoda mientras con esa mano se masajeaba las sienes con la intención de calmar ese dolor de cabeza que se había instalado en ella desde hacía un rato—. He tenido un mal día. El mundo está lleno de casualidades, pero nunca había apostado por que volvería a verle y menos en el mismo día.

—Eso es evidente —dijo de forma que no era de crítica o de burla, como hubiera encontrado en muchas personas de su pasado, parece que nadie la hubiera apreciado demasiado en el transcurso de su vida y por eso no quería acercarse a demasiada gente, pero ese hombre desconocido no lo hacía, su tono había sido tierno. Y consiguió que los ojos de Hinata volvieran a humedecerse, para disimular apuró el poco líquido que quedaba en su vaso haciendo una mueca desagradable cuando descendió por su garganta.

—No deberías habértelo terminado si no te gusta.

Hinata escuchó ese comentario tan lleno de obviedad e hizo lo que menos esperaba hacer en esa noche. Emitió una suave carcajada, una que no podía crecer más en ese momento pero con la suficiente fuerza para que esa tristeza que llenaba su interior, dejara de ser tan profunda durante unos pocos instantes.

—¿Por qué has pedido una cerveza si es evidente que no te gusta? —se encontró preguntando por intentar saber un poco más de ella, le resultó interesante desde que se había topado con esa mujer esa misma tarde sobre todo cuando se sonrojó con un comentario suyo. Un sonrojo, algo que pasaba desapercibido hoy en día, pero que para él era algo que ya nunca encontraba y echaba de menos.

Hinata se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

—No suelo beber y no sabía que pedir.

—¿Nunca has tomado una cerveza? ¿Desconocías su sabor? —preguntó extrañado por ese hecho.

—¿No debería decirme algo para animarme? —preguntó con una risa sin ningún tipo de humor en ella.

—Antes te he hecho reír, ¿no sumo puntos por eso?

No se esperaba esa respuesta, giró la cabeza hacia él mostrando una débil sonrisa, la que pudo formular en ese momento como agradecimiento. Aunque después, un nuevo pensamiento se cruzó en su mente.

—¿No me estará siguiendo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero con el tono de humor que había desaparecido volviendo a encontrar en sus palabras.

—Claro que no —fingiendo sentirse ofendido, aunque se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para añadir—: Por cierto, los nuevos cojines del sofá me enloquecen —terminó de decir abriendo mucho los ojos. Hinata rio de nuevo pero con un ruido de por medio, entre ello se había colado un sollozo.

Había una extraña naturalidad en su conversación que no terminaba de entender pero estaba siendo agradable. No entendía el motivo, solo que en situaciones en que normalmente se sentía incómoda, en ese momento se sentía de una forma bastante confortable.

Confortable.

Algo que no solía ocurrir en su vida, lo cual no decía demasiado a su favor, en la forma en como había empleado el transcurso de su camino. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué podía decir que era suyo en su vida?

Nada. Un absoluto y vacío nada.

Su abuela constituyó la única familia que tenía y solo tenía a Toneri... o creía que lo tenía pero, después de lo que acababa de ver, ya no lo era. Y dudaba que lo hubiera sido alguna vez. Pero ese episodio, aunque había sido muy doloroso, había sido revelador, como la venda que no quería admitir que tenía sobre sus ojos se cayera definitivamente para que viera la realidad que la rodeaba.

El recuerdo de muchas situaciones en que Toneri le pedía su ayuda para el trabajo o para su vida personal apareció en su mente como un rayo, iluminando y a la vez siendo amenazador. Como cuando se mudó de casa y le pidió que le ayudara con la mudanza y que al final casi lo hizo todo ella. Eso era lo que era. Solo la chica a la que recurría para hacer lo que no quería hacer o le daba pereza.

«Madre mía, ¿solo soy eso para él?», pensó sintiendo que su respiración se cortaba. Todo era demasiado aplastante para que le dejara apenas respirar.

No decía que fuera una mala persona ya que la apoyó de verdad cuando su abuela murió pero, después de eso, se habían acomodado en una situación en que todo lo que pedía, ella lo realizaba sin oponerse. Siendo al final más un recurso que una amiga.

Y ella también era culpable de ello, lo había permitido. No lo vio o no quería verlo. Pero podía haberlo cortado antes y no vagar en esas ilusiones que solo habían provocado que se estrellara de la forma más estrepitosamente posible.

Tenía casi treinta años y solo tenía un trabajo en que no la respetaban, le gustaba, pero que su jefa la considerara la chica de los recados demostraba que no era precisamente respeto lo que emanaba. No se hacía respetar, había evitado las confrontaciones toda su vida y allí estaban todas las consecuencias. Todas en un mismo día. Y allí estaba, ahogando sus penas en un bar y delante de un desconocido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por casi ponerse a llorar en su presencia.

—No te preocupes —aseguró él consciente de su estado—. Por cierto —se apresuró a continuar para que la chica que tenía delante dejara de estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y tuviera la cabeza ocupada en algo más, aunque fuera en un tema sin demasiada importancia—. No nos hemos presentado, me llamo Sasuke.

Y le tendió la mano de forma caballeresca.

Hinata giró la mirada hacia él, apartando un mechón azulado que se había extraviado y con el intento de una nueva sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sarah Myers, Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Sí, ¿por...? —iba a continuar pero enseguida se le ocurrió el motivo de esa pregunta—. ¿Te llamas Hinata?

Sasuke sonrió, era una situación en la que se había encontrado en más de una vez y seguía siendo objeto de mofa por cosas así, pero él se lo tomaba con humor. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa de verdad en su rostro, era una tontería, incluso infantil, pero la situación le hizo gracia.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso, pero esa historia sigue persiguiéndonos —comentó apoyando el brazo en la barra para tener su cuerpo medio girado hacia ella de una forma más cómoda.

—Al parecer así es.

—¿Te ha ocurrido más veces?

—Pocas ¿y a ti?

—Algunas —contestó sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco al recordarlas, sobre todo una en concreto, en donde tenía dieciocho años y todo nervioso fue a hablar con una chica que le gustaba, se rio en su cara cuando le dijo su nombre. Sin saber por qué ya que él no lo encontraba tan divertido—. Aunque fue peor en el instituto —le salió sin pretenderlo, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en esa época precisamente.

Hinata levantó el vaso de cerveza vacía que todavía seguía en su mano sin darse cuenta, concordando con sus últimas palabras.

—Al menos, no te apellidas Sarutobi, sino serías todo un ninja.

Hinata volvió a sonreír, no se imaginaba que esa noche iba a hacer un cambio de esa manera tan brusca.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante para que el camarero que acababa de detenerse delante de él pudiera escuchar su pedido bajo la música de los ochenta que sonaba por allí, pero cuando abrió la boca para pedir un Jack Daniels, inmediatamente de arrepintió y cambió de idea. Pero no solo pidió una.

—¿Por qué has pedido dos ron con coca cola? —preguntó Hinata extrañada.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla centrándose en esos ojos perlados que le hicieron sentirse atraídos por ellos desde un primer momento. Había algo en ellos que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía en nadie más y quería descubrir qué era.

—Ya que me has dicho que no sueles beber, he pensado que sería mejor empezar por algo más común en la juventud de hoy en día.

Hinata abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿Me tendría que sentir insultada por eso?

—En absoluto. Solo tengo consideración por tu estado más primerizo en este tema — dijo cogiendo los vasos que el camarero terminaba de poner delante de él para tenderle uno a ella—. La coca cola te gusta, ¿verdad?

Lo preguntó con una seriedad, como si al negarlo fuera a confesar algo terrible, que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír antes de asentir. Ese hombre, Sasuke, estaba convirtiendo una noche de lo más triste en una... divertida. Por increíble que pareciera así lo estaba transformando.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó sin poder evitarlo, no era habitual que una persona se tomara tantas consideraciones con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Solo quiero animarte.

Y eso era verdad. No había ningún motivo específico para ello, simplemente quería hacerlo. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era que era mejor guiarse por los impulsos del momento, no servía pensar demasiado ya que tiendes a salir decepcionado, sobre todo, de las personas que lo componen.

—No nos conocemos.

—Lo sé —dijo asintiendo—. Pero eso puede cambiar.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con una promesa de por medio y las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron a alterar, sonrojándose de nuevo.

La tristeza que habitaba en su interior esa noche seguía latiendo con fiereza, pero no iba a convertirse en una noche tan desastrosa como en un principio había pensado.

—Solo, déjate llevar —le aconsejó cuando Hinata cogió ese vaso ofrecido.

Dejarse llevar.

Esas dos palabras la hicieron pensar, ella era una persona que pensaba que quería hacer muchas cosas y que al final no se atrevía a hacer nada de nada. Le asustaba aventurarse a cualquier situación que no hubiera vivido con anterioridad y eso limitaba cada vez más experiencias. Pero eso no podía definirse con lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento; allí estaba, bebiendo con un hombre que acababa de conocer y tuvo que reconocer que no estaba nada mal.

Aunque era una locura. Al menos, para ella lo era. Pero también algo nuevo y... emocionante.

Una palabra que hacía bastante que no podía emplear. No esperaba sentirse así, con ganas de seguir cuando siempre se alejaba de todo por tener miedo de experimentar algo nuevo, pensó mientras sus labios se posaban sobre el vaso y procedían a probar lo que Sasuke le había pedido. El sabor era mejor que la cerveza aunque tuvo también un picor al descender por la garganta.

—¿Mejor?

Hinata asintió escondiendo otra sonrisa en el vaso que estaba todavía sobre sus labios. Y se encontró con unas energías mejoradas en su interior y con ella una nueva promesa para ella misma, que desde ese momento no iba a permitir que el miedo volviera a ominarla de ese modo.

Quería aventurarse a tener nuevas experiencias. A cambiar la chica triste que había sido desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Quería dejar a la Hinata que se mantenía cautiva por miedo a sacar la cabeza de su cascarón, a la misma que los demás se creían con derecho a ignorar o solo usarla para su beneficio.

A la que solo hacían sufrir. Ignorando deliberadamente que también era una persona y tenía sentimientos.

¡Pero eso se había acabado! Exclamó un grito desde lo más profundo de su ser y solo para ella misma para convertir esa idea en una promesa firme. Una que no fuera a romper y que iba a llevar a cabo por mucho que le costase.

Dejar a la vieja Hinata de la que no se sentía orgullosa para crear otra nueva.

Una que no le tuviera miedo a nadie ni a nada, que no se dejara pisotear y, lo más importante, quería dejar de sufrir. Quería divertirse. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada.

Varias punzadas en forma de dolor de cabeza fue lo la despertó. Quería abrir los ojos pero sentía un sueño demasiado profundo para incluso realizar un acto de lo más sencillo.

Solo quería levantar el cojín y volver a sumergirse en ese sueño que tanto necesitaba, pero la cinta en forma de dolor en su cabeza decidió por ella. Así que con un gemido de queja procedió a intentar abrir los ojos. Algo que le costó más de lo que pensó en un principio.

Parpadeó varias veces intentado formular algún pensamiento sobre el motivo de ese estado, pero en ese momento se sentía tan abatida mental y físicamente que le costaba conectar dos recuerdos coherentes.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Entonces todo lo ocurrido el día anterior cayó de nuevo en ella aplastándola, como si fuera un bloque de hormigón.

Toneri y Shizune.

No sabía si era por el recuerdo de esos dos juntos o por su extraño estado que le entraron unas náuseas repentinas.

Pero había algo más. Sí, la pasada noche había conocido a alguien.

Sasuke.

Su sonrisa y sus ojos ónix impactaron de pronto en ella junto con el intento de mover la línea de sus labios hacia arriba, pero con solo eso, un nuevo dolor de cabeza volvió a impactar en ella. Y con esa nueva punzada sus recuerdos empezaron a resurgir, pero no alcanzó a recordar demasiados. Su conversación del principio, su copa para que la probara, que empezó a reír de verdad... y allí se terminaba todo.

¿Qué había pasado después?

Esa respuesta no tardó en llegar, después de abrir y cerrar inmediatamente los ojos por el dolor que provocaba la claridad de la mañana, pero cuando pudo, vio por el hilo de sus ojos separados, aunque fuera con una visión un poco borrosa, algo que hizo que volviera a sus viejos temores y se sentara sobre la cama en un solo y rápido movimiento mientras apretaba su mano contra sus labios, para que no dejar salir ese grito ahogado que amenazaba por salir, pero fue inútil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz masculina.

Hinata giró la cabeza hacia el foco de esa voz para gritar de nuevo, sobre todo, después de verle recién salido de la ducha, con su torso mojado y con una toalla rodeando su desnuda cintura.

Hinata saltó de la cama, no sin antes marearse un poco tras ese brusco movimiento con el dolor de cabeza todavía existente.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué no estoy en mi casa? —empezó a preguntar de forma atropellada intentando recordar cómo había terminado en ese lugar, pero sin tener la más mínima pista de ello.

Y fue en ese momento en que recayó en que ella también podría estar desnuda pero se palpó, ya que no atrevía a apartar la mirada de él, y respiró aliviada al ver que seguía vestida.

—Puedes estar tranquila —comentó Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No ha pasado nada. Estabas borracha y apenas te tenías en pie, creí que sería mejor opción que dejarte tirada en ese lugar —terminó de decir con un pequeño enfado reflejado en el tono de su voz y cogiendo otra toalla para secarse el pelo dándole la espalda.

Hinata estaba en su derecho de pensar lo peor, era la primera vez que despertaba en una cama ajena después de haberlo conocido tras solo una noche. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar de la forma en que lo había hecho? Y, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía mal por ello?

Veía esa espalda tensa y se quedó sopesando sus palabras, no recordaba haberse emborrachado pero tampoco recordaba casi nada y eso era un indicativo claro de que sí se había pasado un poco con la bebida. Aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse.

¿Será verdad lo que le acababa de decir? Y, si era así, si estaba tan mal como creía que había estado y ese hombre hubiera optado por dejarla allí, ¿dónde hubiera despertado?

Le entraban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Y la había traído a su casa cuando no tenía la entereza suficiente para irse a la suya, no todos se hubieran preocupado por ella y menos después de haberla conocido en menos de veinticuatro horas. Era algo que hablaba a su favor, tuvo que reconocer mientras se mordía el labio inferior presa del nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, no suelo actuar de esta forma y... bueno... —no supo qué más decir y optó por cerrar los labios para que nada más pudiera salir por ellos mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella al escuchar el tono culpable en su voz, no quería hacerla sentir de esa manera y se apresuró a decir:

—Hay café por si te interesa.

Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que había sido poco sensible, era natural que le hubiera chocado despertarse en su casa esa mañana.

Hinata levantó la mirada al notar otra vez la amabilidad en el tono de su voz.

—Tómate uno si quieres mientras me visto.

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, Hinata desapareció de esa habitación con las mejillas de nuevo coloradas al darse cuenta de que había visto el torso desnudo de Sasuke, hacía tiempo, años, la verdad, que no veía a un hombre desnudo.

Había perdido mucho tiempo con el pensamiento de que debía centrarse en su trabajo y en tener una esperanza con un hombre que claramente no tenía interés en ella, se había inmerso en esas convicciones para ocultar lo que ocurría realmente en el interior de sus pensamientos; que no quería volver a sufrir.

Todos en su vida la habían abandonado. Su madre la primera y luego todas las personas que iban conformando en su vida, ya fuera en su infancia o adolescencia, todas se aprovechaban de su carácter dulce o finalmente la ignoraban sin motivo aparente, una conducta que siguió en una etapa más adulta que creyó que habría suficiente madurez de por medio, pero no fue así como los hombres que habían pasado por su vida, por eso se había alejado de todo y centrarse solo en su trabajo y en una relación que no tenía futuro.

Con esa repentina revelación sus pasos se detuvieron de forma brusca, quedando parada en medio de un salón.

¿Eso había pasado en su vida? ¿Se había escondido detrás de una armadura para encontrarse en una zona en la que se sintiera cómoda perdiéndose todo lo demás?

—No es un piso tan grande para no ubicar la cocina.

La voz de Sasuke sonó a su espalda y le provocó un leve respingo.

—Ah, sí. La cocina, claro—se apresuró a decir yendo hacia el lado contrario sin querer.

—Por aquí —le dijo posando un brazo por la espalda para dirigirla hacia el lugar mencionado.

Hinata se encogió un poco por el contacto pero no hizo nada para apartarse, no quería parecer una chiquilla asustada.

—Siéntate, te prepararé una taza de café —comentó al dejar su contacto para ponerse detrás de la barra americana que formaba parte de su cocina.

Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas altas que estaban delante, sopesando si finalmente preguntar lo que estaba temiendo.

—¿Ayer hice algo vergonzoso? —preguntó mirando fijamente la estructura de madera que tenía bajo sus manos, recorriendo sus líneas con el dedo para estar ocupada en algo y así tener una excusa para no mirarle. No sabía si quería saber la respuesta, pero decidió que era mejor saber de una vez.

Sasuke abrió uno de sus armarios que tenía encima de su cabeza para coger una taza y proceder a poner un poco de ese café recién hecho que ya había puesto antes de ducharse, aprovechando esos instantes para pensar una respuesta que resultara educada.

Le venía a la cabeza el momento en que la bebida hizo más efecto en ella y dejó de reírse para mirarlo con atención y lanzarse sobre sus labios, justo antes de quedarse totalmente dormida entre sus brazos y pensando que nunca una mujer se había rendido a sus pies tan deprisa. Pero con ello, otro recuerdo le atacó con más fuerza, cuando se abrazó a él y la sujetó para que no se cayera, notó unas curvas que se mantenían ocultas y, aunque no estaba orgulloso de ello, sintió la presión de un miembro concreto de su cuerpo.

Intentó despertarla pero se había quedado frita, se quedó totalmente dormida, incluso con una respiración pausada y de lo más relajada, fue cuando no le quedó más opción que llevársela a casa. No podía dejara ahí.

—No —comentó dándose la vuelta y dejando la taza delante de ella—. No te preocupes, no hiciste nada vergonzoso.

—Quiero que sepas que yo no suelo hacer cosas así —empezó a decir enseguida, sentía la necesidad de excusar su comportamiento, uno que su abuela no aprobaría a la vez que cogía entre sus manos esa taza caliente al tacto y que resultaba de lo más reconfortante.

—Sí, es evidente —dijo asintiendo mientras recordaba cómo el alcohol hacía efecto en ella tan deprisa.

—Disculpa —comentó fingiendo estar ofendida—. Podrías ser un poco más delicado.

—Te dejé dormir en mi cama mientras yo dormía en el sofá, mi galantería está agotada —comentó con media sonrisa sirviéndose una taza de café para él.

—Oh, lo siento —comentó con pesar. La ayudó cuando lo necesitaba y solo había resultado ser un estorbo.

—Era para que te rieras, no para que te sintieras culpable —explicó sin perder su sonrisa.

Hinata alzó la taza para tomar un poco de café sin que le apeteciera, no le gustaba el café solo, era una excusa para no poder decir nada y esconder su sonrojo por no haberlo pillado a tiempo y casi se atragantó por las siguientes palabras que salieron de Sasuke.

—¿Podré volver a verte?

El recuerdo de cuando la tenía cerca de él todavía latía en su interior.

Cuando la tumbó en su cama y le quitó su chaqueta para que estuviera más cómoda vio su rostro de cerca, apartó los mechones que habían caído por su cara apartándolos con cuidado a la vez que la veía de una forma diferente, una totalmente relajada. No supo cuánto tiempo se la quedó mirando sin darse cuenta.

Viendo un rostro ovalado sin esa extrema delgadez que había últimamente, que parecía abundar por la ciudad, pero sus ojos pronto bajaron hacia unos labios llenos y abiertos en una fina línea donde escapaba una respiración acompasada y tranquila.

Quería besarlos.

Le habían gustado sus labios desde un primer momento, pero esa necesidad había aumentado tras tenerlos tan cerca y más después de haberlos probado de una forma tan efímera, sin poder recrearse en ellos. Pero no estaría bien aprovecharse de esa situación, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer y se apartó.

Esa mujer era diferente, su aspecto era natural, sin tantos artificios y su forma de actuar no era tan fría ni estirada. Además, tenía una inocencia que ya no se podía palpar hoy en día, se podía percibir fácilmente en cómo se sonrojaba a menudo. Era refrescante y no quería dejarla marchar.

Hinata alzó la mirada y se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio. Desde un primer momento Sasuke parecía envolverse en una seguridad arrolladora, sin embargo, en ese momento le vio pasando su mano por su cabello todavía mojado en un acto nervioso, un acto que hizo que le viera como más accesible y dejó de sentirse tan nerviosa. Y eso le gustó.

—Sí, estaría bien —dijo con una voz segura y también animada.

Era algo nuevo y le apetecía conocerle más.

Hinata le miró con intensidad, sin embargo, pronto se encontró que no podía seguir sosteniéndola y se encontró bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior y la sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó, encantado.

—Madre mía —exclamó Hinata al ver bajando más la mirada hacia su reloj y ver la hora que era—. Si no me apresuro voy a llegar tarde.

Hinata dejó la taza sobre la superficie y se levantó, empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le faltaba.

—¿Mi bolso? —tuvo que preguntar finalmente al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde lo tenía.

—En el salón —le indicó señalándole con el dedo de la misma mano que sostenía la taza.

Hinata enseguida se dirigió hacia allí encontrándolo fácilmente sobre uno de los cojines de un sillón, cogiendo el asa con demasiada fuerza, sin darse cuenta tampoco de que algo escapó de su bolso sin percatarse de ello.

—Emh —empezó a decir, poniéndose el abrigo que había encontrado al lado y apartando sus cabellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ser tan libres y que no paraban de entorpecerle la vista—. Podemos hablar más tarde.

Habían acordado en verse. No era impresión suya. Pero, de igual forma, le costó el solo pronunciar esas palabras.

—Sí, estaría bien —dijo Sasuke repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho ella.

Hinata sonrió, pero esa sonrisa fue disminuyendo poco a poco cuando sintió sus ojos negros cada vez más cerca y sintió como le ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Y con la intención de seguir acercándose.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata sintió que su pulso enloquecía de un momento a otro. Había sido besada con anterioridad, pero hacía tanto tiempo de ello que de repente se sintió como si fuera la primera vez.

Pero no lo conocía, al menos no demasiado, y no hacía falta precipitarse tanto para hacer algo de lo que no estaba preparada. Ese no era el momento. Y cuando sintió su aliento sobre sus labios, apartó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —comentó apenada.

—Tranquila.

Pero Hinata seguía con la mirada baja y Sasuke se apresuró a posar unos dedos bajo su barbilla y presionó suavemente para que le mirara.

—No te preocupes —dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Sasuke quería sucumbir a esa tentación que le estaba latiendo toda la noche, la misma que lo mantuvo en vela prácticamente toda la noche, pero habría otro momento para ello. De eso estaba seguro.

—Tengo que irme —anunció recordándose a ella misma que tenía prisa.

Sasuke asintió alejándose unos momentos para volver con su móvil en las manos.

—Dime tu número y lo guardaré.

Hinata lo hizo y con esa sonrisa que había surgido desde hacía un rato y que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse.

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme —repitió dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, necesitaba mirarle un poco más, cerciorarse de que estaba allí y no era solo un producto de su imaginación. Todavía se encontraba desubicada, era lo más emocionante que le había ocurrido en su vida y le costaba creer que era real. Allí, recién levantada y en una casa ajena, su abuela se desmayaría si la viera en ese momento, pero ella sentía una emoción muy distinta recorriendo su interior como mariposas.

Sasuke asintió.

—Te llamaré más tarde —prometió con una brillantez reflejada en sus ojos.

Hinata se dio la vuelta en el momento en que se mordió el labio inferior de forma nerviosa y con los latidos de su corazón todavía acelerados.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Hinata se encontraba sufriendo por haber descubierto una verdad demasiado dolorosa para ella misma, que se reflectaba en cómo había llevado el transcurso de su vida y lo decepcionante que fue descubrir que todo había surgido por su miedo a que la hicieran daño.

Precisamente era fue ese estilo de vida lo que la estaba perjudicando y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Pensó detenidamente mientras se apresuraba a aclarar su cabeza llena de champú y así terminar la ducha más rápida que había realizado en su vida.

Tenía prisa pero ocurrió algo que la hizo detenerse, cuando salió de la ducha pasó por el espejo de forma rápida, sin detenerse a mirar como hacía cada mañana. Ese pensamiento fue lo que hizo que sintiera un bloque de plomo en sus pies, impidiendo su avance, que su mirada se posara sobre esa superficie transparente y llena de vaho.

Nunca se detenía a verse. ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta provocó que todas sus prisas se esfumaran y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preocupara solo de ella.

Dio media vuelta poco a poco, para estar completamente delante del espejo. Se acercó y con duda levantó la mano para poder eliminar lo que difuminaba su reflejo y verse al completo.

Se miró. Largamente. Descubriendo que el motivo por el que no lo había hecho antes no era por su aspecto físico. No era una belleza pero tampoco pensó que era fea, nunca había tenido problemas con su aspecto, aunque en ocasiones había pensado que la curva de su trasero necesitaba rebajarse un poco y que su cintura no era tan delgada como los cánones de la belleza actuales. Pero eso no le preocupaba.

El motivo por el que no quería verse era que no se sentía orgullosa de la mujer que le devolvía la mirada.

Y toda la verdad de esas palabras recayó en ella con peso y devastación, haciéndola gemir de forma lastimera.

Había sido la que necesitaba ser útil a personas que apenas le prestaban atención para no sentirse invisible. Siempre había sido la amiga a la que habían recurrido para que sirviera de ayuda y luego se olvidaban de ella, le había pasado desde la escuela y no había parado hasta llegar Toneri a su vida. Volvió a repetir el mismo patrón sin darse cuenta o sin querer percatarse de ello, continuando ese círculo que la hacía desgraciada.

¡Pero eso se había acabado! Pensó con decisión, apoyando sus manos en el frío mármol para acercarse y ver el reflejo de sus ojos lunas con más claridad.

Quería ver orgullo en sus ojos. Felicidad. Alegría. Cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. ¡E iba a conseguirlo! Pensó mientras se veía a sí misma asintiendo, dando conformidad a sus palabras. Había sido la chica buena demasiado tiempo y eso no volvería a pasar. Necesitaba un cambio. Ahora, en ese instante.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó unas tijeras del cajón de su lavabo, levantándolas para ver el reflejo de esa pequeña herramienta. Su cambio empezaba ya.

Pensó mirando su cabello largo que caía mojado y que casi le cubría los pechos.

Siempre lo había tenido muy largo, no se atrevía ni siquiera a cambiar algo tan sencillo, como si un corte de pelo pudiera hacerle daño. Pero eso no lo pensaba aguantar ni una vez más. Cogió un buen mechón de pelo, apoyando la mano un poco más abajo de su hombro y sin pensárselo dos veces, cortó. Escuchó el leve filo de las tijeras al realizar su corte para, a continuación, ver cómo su cabello que durante tantos años había mantenido la misma forma, cayó sobre la blanca porcelana de la pica.

El primer reflejo de su nueva decisión era ver su cabello de forma desigual.

Había hecho algo "malo", algo que no haría una chica buena y una inyección de pura alegría viajaba por sus venas, pero ahora su cabello tenía dos tamaños diferentes y esa alegría se iba relajando cuando una pregunta afloró por sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente hacía falta hacerlo en ese momento?

—Ups —dijo en voz alta con una mueca—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Hinata siempre había sido la primera en llegar a clase, en ningún momento de su vida había llegado tarde, al contrario, siempre llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto por si acaso. Pero estaba a punto de romper esa racha al tener que ir con rapidez a una peluquería, con el cabello recogido en un moño hecho con rapidez para que no se viera el desastre que se había provocado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la peluquera abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa cuando dejó su cabello libre.

—Quería un cambio —respondió con sinceridad.

La mujer asintió, seguramente no era la única que había parecido con esas fachas.

—¿Entonces lo igualo o quieres algo diferente?

—Igualarlo —comentó pero una nueva idea se cruzó en su mente, un pensamiento que había tenido desde hacía algún tiempo y que pensó que era el momento idóneo para llevarlo a cabo—. Espere.

A Sasuke le dolía el cuello por haber estado demasiado tiempo en una posición no demasiado cómoda, pero eso no aplacaba el súbito buen humor del que se encontraba. Algo que hacía tiempo que no pasaba. Últimamente en su rutina imperaba el aburrimiento y la noche anterior había resultado de lo más interesante aunque hubiera pasado la noche en vela porque no podía conciliar el sueño en su sofá, y que pensó que era más cómodo cuando lo compró, pero había utilizado ese tiempo para hacer algo que hacía días que no podía hacer aunque se pasara horas delante de su ordenador, intentando que vinieran unas ideas que claramente le había abandonado. Pero esa noche no, sus ideas volvieron a fluir como si le hubieran dado cuerda en sus dedos, no dejaron de teclear hasta que amaneció.

Al fin podía sentirse orgulloso de estar avanzando en lo que había estado deseando desde que tenía uso de razón.

¿Y por qué había ocurrido ahora?

Había estado muy tenso por culpa del tema de Sakura y más por no poder poner punto y final todavía, pero al fin se sentía más relajado, más tranquilo y simplemente porque se había divertido. O al menos la situación le había resultado divertida, en cómo la instruía en un cierto tipo de bebida, en cómo empezaba a reírse que aunque la bebida tenía algo que ver, podía apreciar algunos aspectos de su personalidad y en la forma de actuar cuando se encontró en su apartamento.

Era su forma de ver el mundo lo que provocaba en él una sonrisa tierna por encontrar a alguien que siguiera conversando con un atisbo de inocencia.

Después de tantos años sufriendo por una mujer totalmente distinta a esa forma de ser, se sentía con una gran necesidad por seguir conociéndola para seguir sorprendiéndose.

Cuando Sasuke recogió las llaves encima de una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta principal, vio algo extraño en el suelo de su salón por el rabillo del ojo. La curiosidad hizo que se volviera para comprobarlo y más cuando divisó que podía ser como una tarjeta plastificada. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era mientras lo recogía del suelo.

Era el identificador de Hinata para entrar a su empresa.

Sasuke miró el rólex de su muñeca, el único recuerdo de su familia que conservaba, y comprobó que si se desviaba para devolvérselo iba a llegar tarde a su lugar de trabajo, sin embargo, la chica tendría problemas para entrar en su lugar de trabajo si no se lo llevaba.

Y una repentina sonrisa asomó en su semblante al darse cuenta de que así la vería antes de lo pensado.

**. . . . . .**

Toneri se sentía culpable por cómo había ocurrido todo. No sentía nada sentimental por ella pero recordaba la expresión dolida en su rostro y una profunda pena se despertó en él.

La pobre se había hecho ilusiones con él y era cierto que lo había alimentado un poco para su beneficio propio, pero Hinata debió darse cuenta de que le gustaban otro tipo de mujeres, más elegantes, con facciones más delicadas y con un cuerpo más esbelto.

Hinata le caía bien y no quería perder su amistad, pero había llegado el momento de tener una conversación seria con ella, de que nunca podrían ser más que amigos. Le iba a costar hacerse a la idea pero estaba seguro de que lo entendería y que pronto volverían a su conveniente relación de siempre.

Llegó a esa conclusión con seguridad mientras llegaba a la empresa tras su almuerzo con Shizune, en uno que al final no habían comido nada, pensó con una sonrisa pícara saliendo sin poder evitarlo, una que pronto se volvió llena de suficiencia al pensar que sus intensas sesiones de gimnasio daban sus frutos. Shizune era atractiva, a la vez podía conseguir otros beneficios igual de apetecibles.

Cuando iba a pasar por la zona de seguridad, escuchó un nombre que le hizo detener sus pasos y mirar extrañado hacia un lado.

—Es la identificación de Hinata Hyuga, ¿se la podría dar?

Shiho, una de las trabajadoras al cargo de la seguridad, iba a responder pero Toneri se interpuso, apareciendo allí, de repente, y preso de la curiosidad después de escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

—No pasa nada, Shiho. Yo me encargo de ello —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejando a Shiho con una mirada embalsamada por ello.

—Conozco personalmente a Hinata, yo se la llevaré —dijo Toneri creyendo que con unas pocas palabras iba a suceder lo que él quería, como estaba acostumbrado, pero para su sorpresa se vio expuesto a una mirada curiosa de ese desconocido que apenas le había prestado atención.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría dársela personalmente —dijo después de mirar su mano extendida.

La sonrisa de cortesía de Toneri quedó helada en su semblante el momento justo para procesar las palabras de ese hombre antes desaparecer, al igual que su mano levantada.

—Por supuesto, yo le indicaré.

Toneri había optado por ser educado y si así lo quería, iba a llevarlo junto a Hinata, seguro que la pobre había perdido la identificación por la calle y ese buen samaritano se había tomado la molestia de llevársela personalmente. Qué menos que estar presente en ese momento, sobre todo, para utilizarlo para pequeñas bromas más adelante.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar con grandes zancadas y sin preocuparse de si le seguía o no, procediendo hacia el interior del ascensor de igual manera. Pero esa situación no fue tan incómoda como el silencio que se formó entre los dos en el solitario ascensor.

Pero Toneri lo rompió.

—Es un gesto muy amable por su parte.

—¿Perdón?

—La identificación —comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para que los músculos se le marcaran más—. No todos recogerían algo tirado en la calle y se tomarían la molestia de devolverlo.

Toneri ya estaba imaginando los chistes que le diría a Hinata por haber perdido algo importante en cualquier parte. Y después ella era la responsable. Se estaría burlando de ello durante una larga temporada, pensó apretando los labios por la risa que ya se estaba formulando.

—No estaba en la calle —comentó Sasuke sin añadir nada más y siguiendo mirando al frente. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo en ese hombre que no terminaba de encajarle, sobre todo después de ver cómo se manejaba con la mujer de la seguridad, con tanta facilidad que parecía alarmante. Y tuvo que reconocer que el hecho de que ese hombre conociera a Hinata no le entusiasmó.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Y dónde estaba?

—Creo que eso le corresponde responder a la señorita Hyuga.

A Toneri no le gustó cómo ese hombre le estaba respondiendo, estaba acostumbrado a tener a todos bajo su admiración ya fuera por su aspecto ante las mujeres o por su labia en cualquier otro aspecto de su vida. Tuvo la necesidad de erguir su espalda para mostrar toda su altura. Solo le sacaba unos pocos centímetros a ese hombre, pero era suficiente para sentirse superior a él. Pensó con suficiencia mientras marcaba más sus músculos que, por supuesto, también era superior en eso.

—Por supuesto. Ya me lo contará Hinata luego —comentó cada palabra con toda la intención.

Sasuke no añadió nada más, se mantuvo callado a la espera de que el viaje en ascensor acabara lo antes posible. Y cuando al fin abrió sus puertas, Toneri empezó su andar con pasos rápidos y decididos. Sasuke le siguió, no tenía otra opción para llegar hasta ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba la sorpresa que se iban a llevar cuando entraron en el despacho de Hinata.

Tanto Toneri como Sasuke divisaron la espalda de una mujer con el cabello azulado y ligeramente ondulado, pero la verdadera sorpresa fue cuando esa mujer se giró y los miró a los dos con extrañeza.

—Hinata —dijeron los dos al unísono y se miraron con fastidio.

La recién mencionada frunció más el ceño y apartando uno de los mechones de su nuevo look detrás de la oreja, realizó la pregunta que estaba formulando desde el primer momento.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los dos hombres seguían mirándola, uno de ellos pensando que se veía más hermosa que esa mañana y el otro asombrado de su nuevo aspecto y sin saber exactamente qué pensar de ello.

El nuevo peinado de Hinata caía con fluidez por su rostro hasta rozar sus hombros, al ser más corto el cabello no aguantaba tanto peso y en lugar de ser completamente lacio, ahora tenía unas cuantas ondulaciones que convertía sus facciones en más delicadas, y el color azulado, uno mucho más intenso que su color anterior, hacía que brillara más.

Pero no solo con el cabello se veía distinto, había algo distinto en su mirada, un brillo especial que hacía que toda ella resplandeciera con más intensidad y su porte era más orgulloso, sus hombros no se veían tan caídos provocando que toda ella se viera diferente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sin entender nada todavía.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida con ella misma pero de una forma de lo más positiva. Creyó que en el momento en que tuviera que enfrentar el día que tenía por delante se sentiría muy nerviosa y le resultaría muy complicado pero, en cuanto se tomó el tiempo necesario para entenderse a ella misma, a analizar todo lo que había hecho de forma equivocada y de todo lo que quería cambiar, sintió que un gran peso se desinflaba de su cuerpo y de repente todo parecía ser más sencillo.

Se sentía más realizada y mejor consigo misma, incluso en ese momento, al tener a Toneri delante de ella.

Sobre todo cuando entendió una verdad muy importante.

No era Toneri, era ella.

Gracias a que lo vio con Shizune pudo verse realmente a ella misma. Y querer cambiar lo que no le hacía feliz, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz apenas conocida pero muy agradable.

—Te dejaste esto —comentó Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella con el brazo extendido para que pudiera verlo bien.

—Oh —dijo al ver de lo que se trataba, llevaba tanto tiempo en esa empresa que directamente ni se fijaban en ella cuando pasaba y había pasado sin problemas—. Gracias —dijo alzando la mano para recogerlo, cosa que Sasuke aprovechó para capturar unos instantes más de lo debido los dedos de Hinata entre los suyos.

Rio divertida por ese atrevimiento, volviéndose a perder en ese negro intenso que brillaba en sus ojos, pero un carraspeo se interpuso entre los dos, procedente de un ignorado Toneri que no soportaba que la atención no se dirigiera hacia él.

—¿Entonces, le conoces?

Hinata inclinó la cabeza para poder verle detrás de Sasuke.

—Sí, así es. Gracias por traerlo —añadió mirando de nuevo a Sasuke.

—Pensaba que a lo mejor no podrías entrar y decidí traértelo antes.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte.

—Lo sé —comentó con falsa modestia y los dos rieron mientras Toneri pasaba la mirada primero a uno y luego al otro.

Otra persona se largaría al verse ignorada, pero él no. De repente sintió la necesidad de averiguar más sobre ese tipo, el mismo que se había atrevido a coquetear con Hinata delante de él mientras actuaba como si no estuviera. Y, sobre todo, el motivo por el que Hinata le seguía el juego y le ignoraba cuando siempre parecía haber adorado los momentos en que le prestaba atención.

Preguntándose por qué esa actitud por parte de Hinata empezaba a pinzarle en la boca del estómago.

A Sasuke no le apetecía hablar con Hinata mientras otra persona los miraba con fijeza, pero parecía que no iba a moverse de allí, así que prosiguió como si no estuviera.

—He pensado que podíamos quedar para comer juntos, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer —dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo al tercero en discordia.

—No que yo recuerde —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo una súbita alegría por pensar en pasar un tiempo con Sasuke, deseaba conocerle mejor.

—Espera, espera —comentó Toneri sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, acercándose y poniéndose entre los dos, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y mirando a Hinata con confusión—. Habíamos quedado para comer —le recordó incrédulo de que no lo recordara.

—Ah, sí, es verdad —comentó al rememorar la conversación del día anterior—. Pero lo hacemos muy seguido, podemos comer juntos mañana —declaró antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza, ahora para ver a Sasuke y terminar de decir que sí a su propuesta.

—Espera —cortó Toneri de nuevo con el ánimo un poco crispado.

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que fue Sasuke quien lo interrumpió en esa ocasión, harto de que estuviera allí molestando.

—Creo que Hinata ha dejado clara su postura.

Tenía la sospecha, cada vez mayor, de que ese hombre era el responsable de que Hinata se encontrara en la barra de un bar, intentando olvidarlo. Y el macho más primitivo que se encontraba en su interior y que casi siempre se mantenía cautivo bajo su piel, esa vez quiso salir al exterior el tiempo suficiente como para hacer un pequeño reclamo. Se puso al lado de Hinata para pasar su mano sobre la cintura para así acercarla a él.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba sentir el calor de su mano en una parte de su cuerpo, pero no se movió.

—Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —comentó Toneri con la espalda más recta, alzándose para mostrar su superioridad.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —sugirió Sasuke, apretándola con más posesión contra él.

La mecha que amenazaba con encenderse terminó por hacerlo, llenando más el ambiente crispado.

—No me toques los huevos, tío —dijo Toneri señalándolo con un dedo estirado y dando un paso hacia adelante.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, Hinata se posó entre los dos, intentando imperar un poco de serenidad en una situación que no terminaba de entender.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Pero qué os ocurre?

Los dos hombres, que se miraban con fuego en los ojos, calmaron ligeramente su enfado cuando bajaron la mirada hacia ella y vieron confusión en sus ojos.

Hinata no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero, definitivamente, no terminaba de gustarle que esos dos empezaran a pelearse como dos gallos delante de ella.

Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio crispado.

—Perdona, Hinata, no ha sido cortés de mi parte —le dijo Sasuke alejándose un paso de ellos.

—Sí, eso. Aléjate de ella —comentó Toneri siguiendo con su actitud agresiva, una que Hinata nunca había visto por parte de él y que quedó asombrada de verla en esa ocasión.

—Toneri —le llamó en forma de recriminación y meneó la cabeza para dejar claro que no quería seguir viéndolo actuar de esa forma.

El recién nombrado apartó la cabeza furioso, pero no tanto cuando escuchó las próximas palabras de Hinata.

—¿Nos puedes dejar solos?

¡¿Dejarlos solos?! ¡¿Hablaba en serio?!, se preguntó Toneri cada vez más alterado. No contestó, ni añadió nada más. Simplemente se fue.

Y cuando se fue, Hinata posó las manos sobre sus caderas a la espera de que Sasuke le dedicara una explicación. Pero el silencio volvía a reinar entre los dos y al ver que no iba a responder, se adelantó:

—¿No crees que ya eres mayorcito para actuar de esa manera?

Sasuke bajó la mirada avergonzado por su comportamiento, no solía actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva, normalmente era más razonable y tranquilo pero, en esa ocasión, su actitud se transformó.

—Lo lamento —comentó con sinceridad volviendo a mirarla a los ojos—. Me ha salido la vena de macho celoso y te pido perdón.

«¿Celoso? ¿Por mí?», esas palabras impactaron en Hinata no creyendo que se tratase de eso. Jamás se había envuelta en una escena de celos.

Había tenido parejas antes. Dos. Pero no recordaba ningún momento en que ninguno de ellos pudiera estar celoso.

—¿Estás celoso de Toneri? —preguntó incrédula.

Parecía la respuesta obvia pero a Hinata le parecía extraño conectar con esa idea.

—Te puedo asegurar que no le ha gustado nada mi presencia.

—No seas ridículo —dijo casi riendo por la escucha de esas palabras que no podían ser ciertas por mucho que las escuchara en voz alta—. Solo me ve como a una amiga —terminó de decir con el rastro de una expresión dolida en su semblante, pero no porque los sentimientos que creía tener florecieran de pronto, sino por venirle todo lo que ocurrió la noche pasada de pronto a su mente y, con ello, los sentimientos y revelaciones que produjo después.

Pero Sasuke se percató de esa pequeña mueca, reafirmando lo que pasó por sus pensamientos hacía poco pero sin atreverse a comunicarlo en voz alta, en parte porque no tenía derecho a hacer una pregunta tan personal, apenas se estaban conociendo y, por otro, por miedo de su respuesta.

—No te he dicho que te queda muy bien ese cambio de cabello.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó abandonando el aire serio para mostrar una sonrisa.

—Sí, estás preciosa —dijo esperando ver de nuevo adorable sonrojo que tanto le gustaba ver en ese rostro natural, sin artificios.

Y no tardó en llegar.

No dijeron nada más por un aire más íntimo los estaba envolviendo, uno en que llegaban las vibraciones de lo que habían vivido juntos. Efímero pero especial.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Ya he llegado tarde hoy —se vio obligada a decir por tener que volver con los pies en la tierra y recordar dónde se encontraba.

—Sí, yo también tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos luego?

Hinata asintió pero algo extraño ocurrió en ella en el momento en que Sasuke pasó por su lado y acarició levemente su mano con la suya.

Un suave contacto, fugaz pero lleno de significado. Y despertó una pregunta vieja en ella, la pregunta de por qué le tenía tanto miedo a todo lo nuevo. Todavía seguía resguardándose a vivir experiencias nuevas o revivir las que hacía demasiado tiempo que mantenía ocultas. No las dejaba aflorar, para evitar que le hicieran daño.

Puede que en ese estado estuviera a salvo de que la hicieran daño, pero se dio cuenta de que si no se atrevía, se perdería mucho más.

—Espera —comentó cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Se giró en el mismo instante que Hinata se lanzó a sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sarah Myers, Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La sorpresa hizo que dejara estáticos los labios, solo unos instantes, lo necesario para para unir también sus labios con los de ella. Y sus labios pronto se sincronizaron. Pasó una mano por su espalda, acariciándola mientras la acercaba a él.

Hinata no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo parecido, ni que tuviera tanto miedo de algo que era maravilloso, llegó a esa conclusión tras probar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Él era un hombre experimentado, se notaba en sus movimientos, en la forma apasionada de sus labios y en cómo abría los suyos para introducir su lengua, que al contrario que él, era indisciplinada y hubiera gemido gustosa si no fuera por un carraspeo que se escuchó cerca de ellos y lo que les llevó a separarse de un momento a otro.

—Shi... Señorita Shizune—comentó Hinata apenada. Bueno, en parte, ya que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para esconder una sonrisa de alegría por lo que terminaba de pasar.

—Este es un lugar de trabajo, ¿lo ha olvidado señorita Hyuga? —comentó de mala gana y viendo con desaprobación su conducta.

—Ha sido culpa mía.

Fue cuando Shizune recayó en Sasuke, lo miró de arriba abajo sin cortarse, para después, mirar a Hinata y luego volver a Sasuke, soltando una pequeña sonrisa despectiva sin preocuparse en disimularla, un acto que dejaba claros sus pensamientos.

Que creía que no hacían buena pareja.

—Nos vemos después, preciosa —se apresuró a decir Sasuke para que Hinata le prestara atención a él y no a esa arpía que tenían delante. Y le dio un suave beso en los labios como forma de despedida.

Hinata respondió a su rápido beso y asintió.

Sasuke esperó que eso fuera suficiente para que Hinata tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para aguantar a esa mujer, pero no podía hacer mucho más, tenía que irse a cumplir con su trabajo y la podía poner en problemas si seguía por allí.

Hinata se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba más tiempo del debido, solo cuando escuchó un nuevo carraspeo más impaciente que el anterior, salió de su estado. Y Hinata se tuvo que apartar para dejarle paso, avergonzada por la situación comprometida en que la había encontrado.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Shizune estuvo unos instantes parada en el marco de la puerta con una carpeta blanca apoyada sobre sus pequeños, pechos antes de decidir pasar con una nueva mueca de disgusto.

—Veo que te has recuperado deprisa —comentó apartando un mechón perfectamente estirado.

—¿Disculpe?

—Cielo —comentó un apelativo aparentemente cariñoso con tanta frialdad que a Hinata le bajó un escalofrío por la columna—. No te esfuerces en disimularlo, está claro que sientes algo por mi Toneri —hizo énfasis en la palabra "mi" antes de ver formarse una sonrisa de suficiencia y despectiva. Estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Shizune había ido expresamente a ese diminuto despacho para hacerla sentir mal y quería conseguirlo.

En otro momento de su vida, Hinata solo bajaría los ojos y dejaría que siguiera con sus comentarios despectivos, pero ya no quería ser así, quería cambiar y tenía toda la intención de comenzar un nuevo camino diferente.

—No, no se equivoque. Siento una amistad por él, pero no hay nada más.

La sonrisa de Shizune se mantuvo estática unos momentos antes de decir:

—Ya, claro —comentó separando la carpeta de su pecho y de su cara ropa para entregarle una hoja de papel—. Aquí tienes un nuevo encargo.

Hinata lo aceptó con el ceño fruncido.

—Me lo podía haber enviado por e-mail, como en las ocasiones anteriores.

—Ya lo sé.

Y Hinata entendió el motivo, era mucho mejor verla personalmente y hacerla sentir desgraciada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin?

Shizune estaba asqueada, sus planes se habían venido abajo al no haber conseguido desmoronarla, creyó que la haría llorar pero parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Se giró, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró para añadir un último comentario que cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza.

—Y por mucho que te cambies el pelo, no te servirá para retener a ningún hombre.

Hinata mantuvo los labios cerrados para evitar que saliera una réplica que luego pudiera lamentar. Al parecer esa mujer no estaba contenta si no era desagradable hasta en el último momento.

No merecía la pena pensar más en ella, se concentró en algo más importante, en sentarse en su escritorio y centrarse en su trabajo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que esas últimas palabras dichas con veneno resonaran en su cabeza. Veía la razón que había en ellas, un cambio de pelo no significaba nada en concreto, su vida no iba a cambiar porque su color de cabello fuera caoba, eso no significaba necesariamente que iba a mejorar, eso dependía de ella, pero su era un comienzo.

Su comienzo, pensó con convicción.

Y lo había demostrado.

No solo había cambiado su peinado sino que había actuado delante de Toneri como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior, y uno de esos motivos fue ver la realidad de ese supuesto amorío. Lo había utilizado como escudo; dentro de ella, en un lugar muy pequeño, sabía que Toneri no la correspondía ni iba a hacerlo nunca, pero era una forma de tener una ilusión, una esperanza para el futuro pero, al mismo tiempo, que no se cumpliera realmente. Así pensaría que intentaba tener amor en su vida pero sin el peligro de sufrir una relación que iba a dañarla al final. Pero ya no quería eso, no quería escudarse más.

Quería vivir. A su manera, sin tener miedo.

Y empezaba a conseguirlo, había actuado de forma impulsiva desde... ya ni se acordaba, y de ello había conseguido volver a temblar, volver a activar su cuerpo con el calor de otra persona, pensó mientras la yema de sus dedos se apoyaba suavemente sobre sus labios.

Sí, había empezado a cambiar y seguiría hasta conseguir la nueva meta que se había impuesto. Que al mirarse en el espejo, encontraría el reflejo de una mujer de la que sentirse orgullosa.

Se sentía como si hubiera estado dormida durante mucho tiempo y ahora solo quería despertarse y salir para ver el sol por primera vez, una luz que se había negado durante mucho tiempo.

A Sasuke le gustaba su trabajo, no siempre eso era verdad, pero poder ganarse la vida escribiendo era el aliciente que tenía en la vida. Le hacía sentir orgulloso de sí mismo tras haber enfrentado a su familia para luchar por lo que realmente quería hacer.

Y le hacía sentir lleno.

Sin embargo, en ese momento le costaba concentrarse. Una mujer llenaba sus pensamientos de una forma que eclipsaba todo lo demás, pero no pudo pensar en ella mucho más ya que una voz se interpuso posándose a su lado.

—Sasuke —dijo Delta sentándose en el borde de su escritorio en un movimiento calculado para que de esa forma su falda subiera un poco más y así sus piernas quedaran más expuestas—. Tu último artículo me pareció soberbio.

—Gracias, Delta —comentó con cortesía y fingiendo mirar uno de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, sin leer lo que decía.

Pero Delta no se dio por vencida.

Sasuke era un hombre atractivo, con un rostro que parecía esculpido con elegancia y que hacía honor a su origen inglés. La única pega es que no estuviera muy fuerte pero sí que, una vez en verano, vio que su camisa se abría un poco más de lo debido y un músculo quería asomarse, quedándose Delta con las ganas de descubrir qué más escondía bajo su ropa.

—Han abierto un restaurante japonés cerca de aquí, dicen que es divino —exclamó ayudándose con sus manos y así mostrando su fina manicura.

Sasuke asintió sin añadir esas palabras que Delta tanto deseaba escuchar, así que se vio en la obligación de continuar.

—¿Tienes planes para cenar? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

—La verdad es que sí —comentó de una forma educada.

—De acuerdo —comentó borrando el buen humor de su semblante y levantándose lo más rápido posible—. En otra ocasión.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, veía su cuerpo estirado y su melena rubia teñida y no tenía nada en contra de su aspecto, pero así eran todas las mujeres que le rodeaban, se ponían el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, se maquillaban en exceso y vestían ropa cara solo porque alguien dijo que era la moda de hoy en día.

¿Dónde quedaba la esencia? ¿La verdadera mujer que se escondía detrás de tantos artificios?

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que sintió atracción por Hinata en un primer momento. Era diferente y, sobre todo, era totalmente opuesta a la mujer con la que se casó.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata intentaba seguir con su trabajo pero los recuerdos de esa misma mañana se lo impedían. La adrenalina había pasado y vivía episodios de sonrojo al pensar en su atrevimiento y, acto seguido, un subidón de alegría. No podía creer todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo. Y menos cuando creyó que su vida se derrumbaba. En ocasiones, después de una tristeza venía una alegría, y no pensó que pudiera ser cierto hasta que lo vivó en sus propias carnes. Pero no eliminaba el nerviosismo que crecía cuando pensaba en volver a verle. ¡Con qué cara iba a volver a mirarle! Pensó hundiendo su cara entre sus manos y sintiendo las palmas cada vez más calientes al estar en contacto con sus mejillas.

—Hinata —dijo una voz que hizo que dejara de esconder su cara.

—Toneri —comentó extrañada por algo importante.

Antes de la noche pasada, su cuerpo emergía con multitud de sensaciones cuando tenía al albino delante de ella pero, después de esas horas que habían sido tan transcendentales en su vida, lo veía con unos nuevos ojos y en los que, por primera vez, no brillaban de alegría al verle.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó con su medio cuerpo dentro de su despacho.

Quería acabar con ello cuanto antes, estaba claro que seguía dolida y por eso había acudido al primero que le había hecho caso, como había comprobado esa mañana en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraba, y no quería que Hinata siguiera haciéndose daño por su culpa, aunque le doliera, debía saber la verdad y superarlo.

—Sí —comentó asintiendo. Estaba de acuerdo en que necesitaban aclarar un par de cosas—. Pasa —le indicó.

—Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo de anoche —comentó pasando al interior.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó levantándose para tener una conversación más seria estando a un mismo nivel visual. Se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que no sentía nada por él, pero no significaba que no se sintiera nerviosa por tener esa clase de conversación. Se puso delante de su escritorio para poder apoyarse y estar más cómoda. Pero el silencio se formó entre los dos, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo empezar hasta que finalmente Toneri tomó el mando, debía solucionarlo de una buena vez.

—Tenía que haber detenido antes tus ilusiones conmigo.

Hinata no esperó que empezara de esa forma, su forma soberbia de expresarla la crispó y todavía más tras ver la pena reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Quería dejarlo todo claro? Muy bien, así iba a ser.

—Tampoco hiciste nada para evitar que las cogiera —dijo de frente, apoyando sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio para calmar su nerviosismo y así dar muestra de la seguridad que quería trasmitir.

—Bueno, no —se vio obligado a confesar—. Pero tampoco te dije nunca que pudiera surgir algo más.

Entonces fue cuando Toneri quiso tener un gesto amable, así que decidió acercarse para tomarle las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y, sin perder la compasión que reflejaba en su mirada, decidió seguir. Tenía que ser sincero de una vez aunque eso la destrozara—. Y no podrá ser nunca. —Después de unos dramáticos instantes, continuó—: Tienes que aceptarlo.

Hinata asintió mientras pensaba qué iba a decir a continuación, en ese momento solo tenía ganas de darle una buena bofetada por la forma en como le hablaba, como si él fuera el sol para ella y que si se lo quitaba iba a perder la cabeza.

¿En serio?

Pero no tenía ganas de pelear, ya que también tenía sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. Por una parte reprobaba su conducta pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía olvidar que estuvo a su lado en el momento en que estuvo más triste y no era justo condenarlo por completo.

Así que decidió que la conversación se dirigiera por la forma pacífica.

—De acuerdo. —Y acompañada de unos pequeños y suaves golpes a las manos de Toneri, añadió—. Lo superaré.

No supo si fue por sus palabras o por la forma tranquila y prácticamente despreocupada al decirlas, que Toneri sintió como si una patada impactara en la boca de su estómago.

—Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. —No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le importaba que Hinata no se apartara de su lado.

—Claro que sí —añadió con rapidez.

Ese hombre tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero ¿no lo tenían todos, incluso ella misma?

Quería averiguar si su amistad podía perdurar aunque con un enfoque diferente, nada de ser la chica de los recados, quería una amistad más equitativa.

—Perfecto —comentó más contento y aliviado—. Porque quiero contar con mi chica favorita para aconsejarme cómo reorganizar mi salón.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—He comprado unos altavoces nuevos y no me caben y tengo que reorganizarlo todo.

—Tentador —comentó Hinata al cabo de unos instantes de incómodo silencio y con los dientes apretados, justo se estaba cumpliendo lo que temía. Seguía viéndola como a la chica para recurrir para todo, pero ya no lo iba a ser más, no al menos para algo que no tuviera cierto grado de importancia—. Pero tengo planes.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó extrañado.

Y Hinata tuvo que carraspear para que no le saliera un tono de voz enfadado.

—Sí, con Sasuke —puntualizó aunque no era verdad, al menos por ahora, pero le servía bien para una excusa.

—¿Con quién?

—El hombre que estaba aquí hace unas horas.

—Ah, ese —pronunció la última palabra con desdén.

—Sí, él.

Toneri se pasó la mano por el cabello blanco y un poco largo.

—No creí que volverías a verlo.

—¿Por qué?

«¿Por qué?», se preguntó Toneri y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía bien qué responder.

—No creí que... —no pudo continuar y rio como acto reflejo para esconder el hecho de que se estaba poniendo nervioso—. No lo sé, no creí que volvieras a verlo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó sin comprender lo que quería decir.

«¡Porque estás enamorada de mí!», tuvo ganas de responder con posesión, pero consiguió detener sus palabras a tiempo.

—Por nada, déjalo —comentó con los dientes apretados, largándose de allí con rapidez y dejando a Hinata sorprendida por su reacción y sin saber qué pensar de ello, pero decidió que no era importante y siguió con lo que tenía pendiente.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hinata bajaba por el ascensor con los nervios a flor de piel y con su pulso acelerándose a cada piso que iba descendiendo, y la razón de ello era que Sasuke acababa de enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que la esperaba abajo. Estaba nerviosa por su encuentro pero también emocionada.

Y entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho con anterioridad en ese ascensor, se giró para ver su reflejo en la pared posterior, la que formaba un espejo para poder ver un momento su peinado. No era por vanidad, solo quería verlo un momento por si su cabello se había alterado de alguna forma. Todavía le costaba creerse que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Pero no podía sentirse más contenta por ello.

El ascensor paró su descenso y Hinata tuvo que coger una buena bocanada de aire para que su nerviosismo se mantuviera a raya. Cuando salió, sus ojos se posaron por todas partes, intentando divisarlo lo antes posible a través de las paredes de cristal que rodeaban el edificio pero, también, de forma disimulada. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no se alteraba de esa forma por tener una cita, que no podía parar de sentirse emocionada.

Le pareció divisarle, a la espera de que saliera, apoyado en una farola, esperándola con su adorable sonrisa. Le gustaba cómo Sasuke le hacía sentir, parecía estar interesada en ella y no en utilizarla para sus fines y eso era un agradable comienzo. Además de despertar la parte de mujer que había estado cautiva en ella desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

¿Cómo había podido permanecer temerosa tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto se había perdido?

**. . . . . .**

—Hola, preciosa —saludó Sasuke guiñándole un ojo lo que consiguió una sonrisa instantánea por parte de Hinata.

—Hola —saludó acercándose hasta quedar delante de él—. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

Sasuke torció un poco la cabeza, tenía alguna idea pero prefirió preguntar antes.

—¿Qué sueles hacer a esta hora?

—Comer en la empresa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tengo una idea mejor —le aseguró dejando de estar apoyado—. Si te atreves, claro —la retó suavemente mostrando otra vez su media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —aseguró levantando el mentón.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo emprendiendo su caminar con Hinata a su lado.

Entonces, Hinata recordó la conversación que había escuchado de una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

—¿Es un restaurante japonés?

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó un poco extrañado por el recuerdo de una conversación semejante esa misma mañana.

—He oído por la oficina que lo han abierto hace poco y tiene buenas críticas en el Chicago Tribune.

—Sí, yo he escuchado que es divino.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tras escuchar su última palabra, de todas las palabras posibles no esperaba que utilizara "divino" precisamente.

—Pero es un lugar mejor, uno al que voy desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Panecillo con semillas de amapola, salchicha de carne italiana, hervida por supuesto, junto a unas rodajas de tomate, pepinillos agridulces, cebolla, pimiento y con una buena ración de mostaza dulce.

Sasuke empezó a relatar a la vez, con admiración y seriedad, todos los ingredientes del perrito caliente que sostenía entre sus manos delante de Hinata, y a la que no iba a dejar que lo cogiera hasta que hubiera terminado de contar todos y cada uno de sus deliciosos componentes delante del camión de perritos calientes con un gran cartel encima que ponía Portillo's.

Después de su discurso, Sasuke tuvo que coger una buena bocanada de aire y esperó con expectación la reacción que pudiera tener, sobre todo después de los chascos de las ocasiones anteriores cuando se habían escapado enfadadas porque, según ellas, quería embutirlas de calorías. Y tenía la esperanza de que Hinata fuera diferente en este aspecto también.

Hinata asintió mientras relataba su discurso apasionado y solo cuando se detuvo dejó de mirarle para dirigirse a Joe, el hombre que esperaba pacientemente el siguiente pedido.

—¿Me das uno sin cebolla?

—Claro, Hinata —comentó el hombre desapareciendo para prepararlo.

—Espera —comentó Sasuke sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo—, ¿ya has venido aquí?

—Es tan buena clienta como tú —contestó Joe apareciendo de nuevo a la vez que le tendía el bocadillo que había pedido.

—¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?

—¿Y detener tu estupendo discurso?

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—No conozco muchas mujeres que vengan por aquí —dijo Sasuke con un poco más de seriedad.

—Será que no has encontrado a las adecuadas —dijo sin pensar, para seguir con el humor animado de esa conversación.

—Será eso —comentó aprovechando ese momento que no le estaba mirando para mirarla con más intensidad.

Eso era cierto. Durante muchos años no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada, es más, durante años se había llevado por la amargura por culpa de una mujer en concreto, pero tenía el presentimiento que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Para comer decidieron ir a un sitio más tranquilo, a un parque que se encontraba cerca con una bonita fuente en medio del espléndido verdor que los rodeaba. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, no sabían qué tema sacar a relucir y esperaron a sentarse en un banco de piedra. Y Hinata encontró algo que preguntar.

—No sé casi nada de ti, aparte de tu nombre y que prefieres el detergente hipoalergénico.

Sasuke rio sin poder evitarlo, como estaba haciendo bastante seguido desde que la conocía, algo a lo que estaría encantado de acostumbrarse.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?

Hinata asintió deseosa de saber qué quería decirle, pero no esperaba que Sasuke se inclinara hacia ella y entonces solo pudo escuchar los latidos fuertes de su corazón acelerado.

—A veces solo lo digo para molestar un poco.

Hinata se apartó abriendo la boca por la sorpresa.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte.

—Tengo una vena malvada —comentó encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo despreocupación e intentando no estropearlo con el humor jovial que amenazaba con salir.

—Eso sería interesante de ver —comentó con humor sin pensar en que pudiera convertirse en un pequeño desafío.

—A lo mejor un día te lo muestro —comentó con una mirada intensa llena de intenciones y Hinata disimuló su nuevo estado alterado con la excusa de dar otro mordisco a su delicioso perrito caliente.

—Y —empezó a decir para cambiar un poco de tema si no sus mejillas iban a estallar de tan rojas—, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Soy periodista.

—Qué interesante —comentó realmente animada—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Seguro que he leído algún artículo tuyo.

—Puede ser pero no utilizo mi verdadero apellido para eso.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ideas del periódico —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y con qué nombre escribes?

—S. Tokomi —comentó sin demasiado entusiasmo, escribir era su pasión y amaba las palabras pero, en muchas ocasiones, tenía que cubrir noticias frívolas que no eran de su estilo. No obstante, siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo. Era su trabajo y eso merecía respeto y, de vez en cuando, le permitía escribir sobre temas más interesantes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó de pronto y realmente muy sorprendida—. ¿Escribiste el artículo de Cartas a un extraño?

—Sí —comentó contento por que le conocieran por uno de los artículos del que se sentía más orgulloso.

—Lo he leído —se apresuró a decir—. Me emocioné completamente al leerlo—dijo con sinceridad.

—Sí —concordó—. Me acuerdo perfectamente cuando les entrevisté y solo podía pensar en que su historia de amor era preciosa.

—No —se apresuró a decir Hinata—. Me refiero a ti.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, emocionado, y a la espera de que continuara para entender mejor sus palabras.

—La forma en que lo redactabas, las emociones que transmites con tus palabras. —Hinata tuvo que detenerse porque no sabía si podía encontrar una palabra a su altura—. Eres un escritor increíble.

En ese momento el sonrojo dejó de atacar a Hinata para ser asaltado hacia Sasuke, la mayoría de los halagos eran por los artículos de sociedad, pero hacía mucho tiempo que nadie decía nada de su forma de escribir en concreto y menos por esas historias que a él mismo le habían tocado el corazón.

—Gra... gracias.

Quería parecer más elocuente y dar un agradecimiento un poco más extenso, pero le había pillado tan de sorpresa que se había quedado sin palabras, algo raro en él.

—Al parecer tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba —comentó Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Parece que era nuestro destino encontrarnos.

—Puede ser —comentó con una curva formándose en sus labios antes de volver a disimular gracias al perrito caliente que seguía sosteniendo en la mano.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó deseando más que antes saber más de ella.

—Diseño páginas web.

—¿Alguna que haya podido ver?

—No si no te gustan los cupcakes —dijo teniendo en mente si último trabajo—. La verdad es que he hecho de todo, hasta una página para una pequeña pastelería a la de una gran empresa.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, mucho —comentó con sinceridad—. Tiene una parte técnica y otra creativa, es una buena fusión.

Sasuke asintió pero en ese momento se fijó en otra cosa que llamó su atención, en un punto de mostaza que se había instalado en el labio superior de ella y no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse para quitárselo pasando suavemente la yema del pulgar por esa zona.

—Oh, gracias. —Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y pasó sin darse cuenta la lengua por esa zona, craso error ya que eso solo provocó más el deseo de Sasuke para inclinarse y beber de ella.

Hinata sintió la frente de Sasuke sobre la suya un instante antes de que su aliento acariciaba sus labios antes de que finalmente alcanzara los suyos, resonando en sus oídos los fuertes latidos de su corazón que batían con fuerza por diferentes motivos; uno porque había pasado bastante tiempo en que sus labios no tocaban otros. Sí, le había besado de forma impulsiva esa misma mañana pero ahora era diferente, no era un arrebato sino un momento tierno y deliberado. Y, otro, emocionada consigo misma por dejarse llevar una vez más y no permitir que ese miedo que la tuvo prisionera tanto tiempo no le permitiera vivir ese momento. Uno que se arrepentiría de no experimentar.

La lengua de Sasuke acarició suavemente sus labios para separarlos y adentrarse en ella, Hinata le facilitó el acceso con facilidad.

Él se acercó más y ella lo aceptó gustosa, rodeando su brazo por su espalda y gimiendo de placer cuando notaba su lengua indisciplinada explorar la suya.

Ese pequeño ruido enloqueció a Sasuke que la besó con más profundidad, sin embargo, al cabo de pocos segundos tuvo que usar su sentido común y no dejar que esa pasión que había nacido en él y que no había sentido con anterioridad por ninguna otra mujer se desbocara en ese lugar, en medio de la ciudad a pleno día.

Separó ligeramente sus labios para seguir manteniéndola cerca y la miró, satisfecho de ver el brillo del deseo en sus ojos perlados.

—Quiero verte esta noche —dijo con una voz llena de necesidad.

Hinata empezó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—Para cenar —se apresuró a aclarar para que no hubiera ningún malentendido por el medio—. Para verte otra vez.

—Sí, estaría bien —dijo asintiendo y sin poder dejar de sonreír al sentir su mano acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Deseosa que llegara ese momento pero sin saber que alguien intentaría impedirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sarah Myers, Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Y eso ocurrió cuando volvió a la oficina, esas horas iban transcurriendo entre sus tareas y suspiros anhelantes. Ya era una adulta pero se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia, bueno, o al menos lo que ella pensaba que se hubiera sentido si no hubiera tenido tanta timidez en esa época y no se hubiera recluido tanto en ella misma.

Pero nunca era tarde para cambiar.

Se sentía extrañada por esa transformación que había surgido con tanta rapidez, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando cambiar pero sin atreverse que, cuando sintió las fuerzas necesarias, su metamorfosis había sido de trescientos sesenta grados. Con tantas ganas de dejar de ser la Hinata de la que no se sentía orgullosa, que solo pensaba en que aflorara otra Hinata completamente distinta.

Una vez liberada, se preguntaba si estaba surgiendo la verdadera Hinata que siempre había palpitado en su interior.

—Tengo que concentrarme —comentó saliendo de su estupor y volviendo a su trabajo, tenía que avanzar para que después nada impidiera que no pasara un buen rato cuando la llevara a cenar.

Shizune siempre exigía mucho y si no lo cumplías, había consecuencias y no tenía ganas de tener que enfrentarse con ella. No obstante, ese pensamiento no era compartido por parte de su jefa y eso lo comprobó cuando su jornada estaba acabando y ya empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Hinata sintió un pequeño respingo sentido de un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, una sensación que solía aparecer con bastante frecuencia cuando estaba cerca de ella. Miró hacia el foco de esa voz y allí la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con sus labios ligeramente subidos en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa pero solo conseguía un efecto intrigante.

—He terminado con mi horario —dijo resaltando lo obvio.

—No, todavía no —comentó curvando un poco más arriba su sonrisa lo que la llevó a casi dar un paso hacia atrás—. Hoy has llegado tarde y ayer te fuiste en medio de la tarde.

—¿Cómo?

Admitía lo de esta mañana pero lo demás no pensaba permitirlo.

—¿Ayer? ¿Cuando fui a recogerle un vestido porque usted misma me obligó?—preguntó diciendo cada palabra con lentitud y con un tono alejado de la amabilidad.

¡Cómo podía tener tanto morro!

—Ya eres adulta, cariño. —Solo ella conseguía que una palabra creada para referirse a alguien querido resultara espeluznante—. Nadie te obligó a nada.

—Sí, usted sí —recalcó alzando el tono de su voz.

—Háblame con más respeto —comentó con la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciendo para ser reemplazada por una expresión enfadada, dando unos pasos hacia ella con toda la intención de intimidarla.

Hinata apartó la cabeza reprimiendo soltar un bufido exasperado. Tenía ganas de sacar al exterior todas esas palabras que se fue guardando durante años por culpa de sus humillaciones pero se retuvo una vez más, no porque tuviera el impulso de agachar la cabeza sino porque a ella le habían enseñado a tener educación.

—Vas a quedarte unas cuantas horas para recompensar tu falta de compromiso en esta empresa.

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para intentar mantener una expresión acorde a las circunstancias.

—Y no hay discusión —recalcó a la espera de que respondiera, con un humor renovado al ver que tenía la situación bajo absoluto control.

Pero Hinata no contestó, no iba a darle esa satisfacción. Solo volvió a sentarse en su silla.

—Bien —comentó Shizune sin ocultar su contento, mirando su caro y lujoso reloj de Cartier que adornaba su estrecha muñeca, añadió—: Se está haciendo tarde y he quedado con mi Toneri para cenar.

Se quedó unos instantes mirándola a ver si veía el dolor reflejado en su semblante, pero al no ser así, terminó por desaparecer meneando sus estrechas caderas.

—Genial —comentó con desánimo y volviendo a encender su ordenador.

Mientras se cargaba, buscó el móvil en su bolso. Tenía que avisar a Sasuke lo antes posible y esperaba que no se encontrara ya de camino, si no el pobre tendría que volver, así que procedió a enviarle el primer mensaje.

«Lo siento, hoy no podremos quedar».

«¿Y eso?».

«Tengo que hacer horas extra, mi jefa me lo acaba de comunicar».

«No te preocupes. Lo pasamos a mañana ;)».

Vio que había dejado de estar en línea y lo dejó encima de su escritorio.

Al cabo de un rato, Hinata dejó escapar el décimo bostezo, le dolían los dedos por tenerlos tantas horas sobre el teclado y sentía un escozor en los ojos aparte de que sus ideas se estaban terminando... Se sentía agotada y su estómago rugía pero no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, su única opción en esos momentos sería una máquina expendedora de comida, y un día al probarlo juró que nunca más lo haría. Esa cosa no tenía ni una pizca de sabor. Lo que podía hacer era ir para un café bien cargado, al menos así recargaría las pilas y llenaría un poco su hambre.

Eso decidió mientras se levantaba y recogía en su mano las monedas necesarias de su monedero sin saber que detrás de la puerta de su despacho le esperaba una sorpresa.

—Yo tomaré el L'Antica Corte Pallavicina —comentó Shizune con una pronunciación perfecta en francés.

Se dedicó a seguir mirado la carta como excusa para no mirar al camarero mientras esperaba que Toneri terminara de decidirse, sin embargo, ese momento no llegaba ya que seguía en silencio. Así que se vio obligada a bajar la carta lo suficiente para poder verlo.

—¿Y el señor?

Los dos esperaron la respuesta del recién mencionado, pero Toneri estaba con la mirada perdida, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a su alrededor.

—Lo mismo —comentó Shizune por él alzando la carta para que el camarero se retirarse y así dejar de sentir el olor de su colonia que le provocaba arcadas, a la vez que no dejaba de mirar su nueva adquisición, el nuevo hombre atractivo que había elegido para que fuera su amante ese mes.

Seguía una filosofía estricta y eso conllevaba una creencia firme de usarlos y tirarlos. Pero eso no significaba que le gustase que su nuevo juguetito no le prestara atención.

—¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan distraído? —preguntó intentando mantener una expresión serena ya que el lugar tan elegante no era propicio para hacer una pequeña escena, pero su tono no dejaba duda a su irritación.

—¿Eh? —dijo Toneri saliendo de su estupor—. No, nada. Nada —le aseguró cambiando apresurándose a formular una de sus seductoras sonrisas—. Estás preciosa esta noche.

«Lo sé», pensó inmediatamente con soberbia sintiendo la estrechez de su vestido rojo.

—Bien —comentó al ver su rápido cambio de humor—. ¿Ya has pensado qué vas a pedir?

Eso hizo que ese buen humor se esfumara con rapidez.

—Ya hemos pedido.

—¿Ah, sí? Digo, sí. Sí, claro —se apresuró a contestar antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

«Buena pregunta», pensó Toneri.

—Cuéntame —comentó Toneri de pronto, cambiando de estrategia—, ¿cómo te ha ido al día? —preguntó para que empezara su charla incesante ya que sabía de sobra que le encantaba escuchar el sonido de su propia voz y así poder estar tranquilo durante unos instantes.

Hinata. Era ella el motivo de que estuviera tan distraído. En la forma en que había respondido cuando le había dejado claro que no sentía nada por ella. No esperaba que hubiera llantos y súplicas, bueno, un poco sí, para qué lo iba a negar, pero no hubo nada de eso, ni siquiera una pequeña alteración de su parte, como si todo lo que sintiera por él se hubiera borrado de un momento a otro.

Eso lo golpeó en su ego.

Y luego estaba el otro, pensó con una mueca desagradable que pudo disimular en el último momento apartando la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haberle reemplazado tan deprisa?

Tenía una sensación punzante que no se marchaba.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Shizune.

—¿Qué?

Shizune sonrió aparentemente despreocupada desechando la conversación con un elegante movimiento de mano, pero estaba bullendo de furia por dentro y ya la dejaría escapar en el momento oportuno, cuando estuvieran a solas.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con una voz que reflejaba claramente su alegría.

—He pensado que te vendría bien un poco de compañía.

Y era cierto, desde que había leído el mensaje le vino enseguida la idea de ir junto a ella, sobre todo, después de haber visto a la bruja que era tenía por jefa.

—Has pensado bien —sonriendo de auténtica satisfacción, muchas eran las veces ocasiones que tenía que realizar horas extra, pero nunca nadie había tenido esa clase de detalles con ella.

Era agradable que pensaran en ella.

—Y traigo comida china —le dijo alzando las bolsas que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Te aseguro que ahora te estoy adorando.

—Es bueno saberlo —comentó con un humor jovial pasando al interior cuando Hinata se apartó para que pudiera acceder dentro del despacho.

—He traído un par de cosas por si algo no te gustaba —comentó dejando la bolsa en el borde del escritorio.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte —comentó a su espalda.

—Es que soy considerado —dijo girándose.

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte y ver cómo le doy al teclado?

—No imagino nada mejor.

—¿Y no te aburrirás?

Entonces Sasuke sacó algo de pequeña bolsa que traía al lado de la grande.

—Soy previsor —anunció sacando un libro.

Hinata sonrió encantada, había pensado en todo. Pero entonces otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

—¿Cómo has conseguido pasar?

—He tenido que sobornar al vigilante con un poco de arroz tres delicias.

La risa de Hinata resonó en el pequeño despacho.

—¡No sabía que era tan fácil de convencer!

—Bueno, también utilicé mis dotes de narrador para terminar de persuadirlo.

—Entonces cayó rendido —comentó con humor.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que solo tenía ganas de reír, hacía tiempo que no bromeaba con tanta naturalidad y solo quería seguir haciéndolo.

—Pero no es quien me interesa que caiga rendida —comentó siguiendo con el humor aunque había un toque de verdad en sus palabras, suficientes para que volviera a ver el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata.

Y le acarició la punta de la nariz.

—¿Te gusta el pollo kung pao? —preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia su bolsa.

—Sí, me encanta.

—Menos mal que he sido previsor y he traído otra para mí.

—¿Te has quitado la opción de hacerte el caballero y cedérmelo? —apuntó con picardía.

—¿Cedértelo? —comentó alzando la comida mencionada en su envoltorio de plástico para comérselo fuera del restaurante—. Cielo, esto no lo doy ni aunque me lo pidiera la reina de Inglaterra. —Y rio divertido.

Hinata intentó hacerse la ofendida pero falló al reír.

—Y por eso he traído dos.

—Ya que no eres un príncipe azul al menos eres previsor.

—Algún defecto tenía que tener, no puedo ser perfecto.

—Visto así —comentó cogiendo el pollo que tenía entre las manos.

—Oye, que he dicho que no lo cedería.

—No seas quejica, tienes otro en la bolsa —dijo alejándose con un toque de regodeo por habérselo arrebatado de entre las manos con facilidad.

Sasuke emitió una carcajada, una verdadera. Otra en un corto periodo de tiempo, algo extraño en él, extraño porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo ni a gente a su alrededor que se las sacara. Los últimos años de su vida se podían definir como llenos de discusiones, la mayoría estúpidas, de esas que se provocaban solo porque esa mujer tenía ganas de gritarle, en eso Sakura era una experta.

Ya casi se había olvidado qué era sonreír de verdad, no esa falsedad que se hace ante terceras personas simulando que todo iba correctamente. Hasta que esa mujer que tenía delante se lo recordó.

Hinata fue hacia detrás de su escritorio para llevar la silla, rodando hasta el otro lado del despacho, cerca de la otra estática que se encontraba cerca.

—No es muy cómodo pero no hay más.

—Me las apañaré —le aseguro sentándose y apoyar su querida cena en su regazo, no era una posición muy manejable pero no le importaba, cogió la bolsita con la ración de soja para abrirla con los dientes.

Sasuke llevaba todo el día deseando hacerle una pregunta muy concreta, pero no había encontrado el momento idóneo para hacerlo, no obstante, la curiosidad le estaba matando y tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Sasuke, era solo una pregunta pero de súbito se encontró un poco nervioso por la respuesta.

—Acabas de hacerlo —comentó sentándose delante de él y proceder a poner un poco de soja también en su comida.

—¿Fue por ese hombre, el que he conocido en la mañana, el motivo de que ayer estuviste... en el bar...?

—Ahogando mis penas —terminó de decir al ver que no se atrevía a decirlo, intentando sonar divertida, pero ese repentino cambio de tema sin embargo no subió para retenerse en ese estado, uno tan personal y tan cargado de significado hizo que su humor se esfumara y que algunas de las sensaciones de la noche anterior volvieran a aparecer.

—No hace falta que contestes si no quieres hablar de ello —comentó Sasuke enseguida, esperando no haberla hecho sentir muy incómoda.

—No, no —contestó Hinata mientras se centraba en remover su cena con los palillos para tener una tarea a la cual centrarse mientras pensaba en comentar sus penas en voz alta—. Mentiría si dijera que no. —Removió un poco más y añadió—; pero no fue exactamente por él sino más por mí misma. —Y comió un poco para tener algo en la boca que la impidiera hablar, al menos, durante unos instantes.

El silencio seguía reinando y no se atrevía a subir la mirada para enfrentarse a sus curiosos ojos negros, y entonces se dio cuenta que había una parte de ella que deseaba expresarlo en voz alta, para sentirse más desahogada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no podía hacerlo, desde que su abuela ya no estaba a su lado.

—Me di cuenta de varios aspectos de mi vida que no me gustaban y que necesitaba cambiar para dejar de sentirme... —paró unos momentos para encontrar las palabras que pudieran definir lo que sentía—. Tan mal conmigo misma. Y dejar de ser invisible —añadió con pesar aunque también sintiendo una ligereza al decirlo en voz alta.

«Vaya», pensó sintiendo que sus hombros parecían estar más descargados.

«Sienta bien poder hablar con alguien». Era extraño, a veces era más fácil sincerarse con alguien que hacía poco que conocías que con otra persona más cercana. Y pudo comprobar en ese momento que eso era verdad.

—Están locos si no te veían —dijo Sasuke llenando el silencio que se había formado con unas palabras sinceras que le salieron de dentro. Él no sabía lo que era sentirse así, siempre se había desenvuelto con soltura y sin timidez pero esa confesión de Hinata le chocó, ¿realmente había gente tan estúpida que no conseguía verla?

Hinata seguía con la mirada bajada pero asintió, agradecida por lo que terminaba de decir.

—Me gusta esa explicación —comentó removiendo un poco más para estar ocupada en algo más.

—Lo importante es que te diste cuenta y quieres hacer todo lo posible para ser feliz —expuso con comprensión.

Hinata apretaba los palillos más de lo debido, nerviosa por lo que pudiera decirle, pero Sasuke consiguió que en ese momento en el que se sentía tan vulnerable, terminara por sacarle una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Por eso el cambio de peinado?

—Siempre tuve curiosidad por verme con otro estilo.

—Y te queda muy bien.

Sasuke también sonrió con ternura y sintiéndose un con poco más tranquilo al ver que no había una conexión muy fuerte con ese tal Toneri. Pero si todavía quedaba algo, estaba dispuesto a luchar para conseguir que lo olvidara.

—Gracias.

Hinata tuvo que volver a comer un poco más, necesitaba dejar de ver sus ojos negros unos instantes para serenarse.

—Al menos —empezó a decir para dejar el tema serio a un lado y volver a ese tono de humor que parecían compartir—, me ha servido para comprobar que soporto bien la bebida.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que ninguna palabra en contra de esa afirmación saliera por ellos, y también una medida para evitar que le saliera una risa que no era apropiada en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al darse cuenta de su reacción.

—Nada.

—¿Qué? —insistió.

—Digamos que te pones un poco cariñosa cuando bebes.

—¿Cariñosa? —preguntó palideciendo de repente—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hice?

—Besarme —confesó finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó levantándose dándose la vuelta para dejar el pollo sobre el escritorio y esconder su cara avergonzada entre sus manos.

Sasuke sintió una ternura instantánea hacia ella que hizo que se levantara y, después de dejar su cena al lado de la de Hinata, utilizó las dos manos para apoyarlas en sus hombros y así darle la vuelta.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó cohibida.

Sasuke rio sin poder evitarlo, era encantador que sintiera pudor por algo que hoy en día parecía haber perdido valor.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró—. Además, me apreció adorable.

—¿Adorable? —Esa palabra hizo que bajara sus manos, lo suficiente para poder verle y mostrar incredulidad en su mirada—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Sasuke tenía las manos en los hombros de Hinata y procedió a descenderlas con delicadeza por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos haciendo que Hinata sintiera un agradable cosquilleo por ello.

—Vi una parte desinhibida de ti y eso me pareció encantador.

Hinata le seguía mirando sin entender del todo lo que quería decir.

—Fue lo único realmente auténtico que he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo con una voz profunda que Hinata hizo que se hipnotizara por sus palabras—. Y por eso no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento.

—Apenas nos conocemos —dijo cuando pudo salir de su estupor pero sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos. No recordaba nada tan bonito que le hubieran dicho con anterioridad.

—Lo sé, pero eso puede cambiar —dijo Sasuke a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Hinata veía cómo la mirada de Sasuke bajaba lentamente hacia sus labios, sus intenciones eran claras pero Hinata quiso adelantarse, fue ella quien se puso de putillas para impactar sus labios sobre los de él.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke dictaminó que adorable ya no servía para definir a Hinata, había prendido rápido convirtiendo su lengua tan rebelde como la de él. Esos labios que antes eran suaves ahora se volvían indisciplinados. Pero no solo sus labios, sus manos también, enredándose bajo su camisa para recorrer la piel de su espalda. Con un movimiento le acercó más a ella, notando así la prueba real de su deseo.

Pasión por ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo que ningún hombre sentía interés en ella que ese concepto le parecía extraño, aunque lo sintiera contra su propio cuerpo.

Era una locura. Algo que nunca había hecho, no con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero era emocionante sobre todo porque hacía demasiado tiempo que esa parte de su vida la había mantenido inactiva. Estaba harta de esperar, de mantenerse alejada de todo y tener miedo de cualquier acción que se saliera un poco de su estructurada rutina.

Estaba harta de mirar hacia su vida como si solo fuera una mera espectadora; quería vivirla.

Hinata alzó la camisa de Sasuke en un acto decidido y sin pudor, quedando Sasuke estático con los brazos alzados y su torso desnudo. Sorprendido de ser ella quien tomara las riendas, pero le pareció de lo más excitante. Bajó los ojos negros sobre los suyos oscuros, buscando una confirmación también en la mirada, no solo en los actos.

Por su reacción apasionada no parecía haber duda, pero quería estar completamente seguro.

Había un brillo especial en ellos, uno que le hizo intensificar la dureza que ella le había provocado, el mismo que le había atraído desde el principio. Su cuerpo. Esa curva que bailaba maravillosamente por su cuerpo.

Bajó sus brazos, posando una mano en la cintura de Hinata y otra en su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos perlados y esperando no ver un reflejo de arrepentimiento en ellos. Pero no lo vio, pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su semblante, seguía permaneciendo esa fiereza llena de seguridad y no pudo aguantar más.

Sin palabras, pero ya estaba todo dicho.

Bajó sus labios para capturar los de Hinata en un roce que no tenía nada de delicado sino solo pasión, una que tenía la necesidad de estallar. Una que no había sentido recorrer por sus venas en mucho tiempo.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke.

Bajó las manos para acariciar su cintura, más concretamente, la piel al borde de sus pantalones antes de coger el borde de ese jersey que no tardó en desaparecer. Y entonces hizo lo que tanto deseaba, necesitaba saber si esa piel que brillaba gracias a la luz que tenían sobre ellos era tan suave como imaginaba, probar el tacto de su piel desnuda, posándolas en su cintura acariciándola suavemente con los pulgares de forma circular, y veía excitado cómo sus generosos pechos viajaban con rapidez arriba y abajo presos de la respiración agitada, y el hombre primitivo que habitaba bajo su piel volvió a besarla, con más ferocidad que la vez anterior.

Hinata suspiró de puro placer, sin entender que una suave caricia pudiera provocar que reaccionara de esa forma, pero quería seguir averiguando el efecto que podía tener Sasuke sobre su cuerpo.

La mujer apasionada que estaba dentro de Hinata también quiso entrar a la acción, apretando sus dedos y rasgando con las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, descubriendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa sobre sus labios cuando la apoyó sobre el borde del escritorio, sentándola, y Hinata aprovechó que sus pies ya no estaban apoyados en el suelo para enredarlos en su cintura y atraerle más hacia ella mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la mano ardiente de Sasuke viajar por su espalda y alcanzar el cierre de su sujetador, abriéndolo con sus dedos expertos, provocando que la leve presión de sus pechos se aliviara unos pocos instantes, antes de sentir su mano viajando por ellos. Hinata apartó la cabeza para poder exclamar libremente un suspiro de placer, y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para que sus labios y su lengua viajaran por la garganta de ella a la vez que Hinata alzaba más la cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso.

Y ella, con su respiración y los latidos de su corazón desbordados, enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de Sasuke, acercándolo a su piel para que terminara de quemarla.

Hinata emitió un gemido de queja cuando dejó de besarla pero fue por una buena razón, ya que sus manos tuvieron que dejar de acariciarla porque se dirigieron hacia el cierre de sus pantalones vaqueros oscuros, para después, pasar las manos recorriendo su piel desnuda para deslizarlos hacia abajo.

Y entonces ocurrió algo más, algo que interfirió en el pensamiento erótico, algo que no quería que ocurriera en ese momento. En ese momento sintió que el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a evaporarse para volver a sentir esa frialdad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada. Se sintió vulnerable y titubeó.

La antigua Hinata no había desaparecido del todo y se resistía a hacerlo en ese momento al encontrarse casi desnuda delante de él. Hinata centró la mirada en ese torso desnudo y agitado que tenía a escasos centímetros, sin saber qué hacer en ese instante.

—Podemos parar si no estás segura —comentó consciente del aire de duda que cruzó en ella, aunque la espera le estaba matando, iba a parar si así Hinata lo decidía.

La antigua Hinata... la que quería que desapareciera y quedara sepultada estaba regresando y no quería que lo hiciera. ¡No quería! La antigua Hinata era gris y se dejaba pisotear, ella no quería ser así. Iba a hacerla desaparecer si era necesario. Necesitaba que ocurriera.

Le deseaba pero también necesitaba demostrarse a ella misma que podía empezar ese nuevo camino sin temor a ninguna nueva situación.

Dejar de ser la chica buena. La que siempre tiene que usar la parte racional, que pensar en las consecuencias y al final no hacía nada. Y de la que solo se aprovechan y se queda recluida en casa sola.

Estaba harta de todo eso.

Sasuke estaba esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar, levantó la cabeza hacia él y capturó levemente su labio inferior con los dientes antes de acariciarlo también con la punta de su lengua. Bajando sus manos hacia los pantalones de Sasuke para empezar a desabrocharlos, dando a entender que ella también sentía esa necesidad.

No necesitó más, ninguno de los dos. Se apresuraron a deshacerse de la escasa ropa que les molestaba. Y Sasuke, antes de deshacerse por completo de sus pantalones, cogió el preservativo que siempre guardaba en la cartera, sin pensar que esa noche iba a necesitarlo. Se lo aplicó mientras se aceleraba y la besaba para mantener el fuego encendido mientras Hinata alzaba las piernas de forma instintiva.

Cuando rozó su caliente glande sobre la piel excitada de ella, gritó de puro placer pero Sasuke fue previsor y capturó sus labios para que su grito quedara oculto en ellos.

Hinata rodeó su fuerte espalda con sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura con una necesidad imperiosa y Sasuke procedió a su interior, sintiendo por completo su calidez.

Hinata exclamó un grito ahogado por esa sensación de plenitud y llena de satisfacción.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto unos instantes los suficientes para recuperar el aliento después de adentrarse completamente dentro de ella y para coger las energías necesarias para retirarse y volver a hundirse en ella.

Y Hinata se preparó para sentir oleadas de un placer cada vez más intenso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sarah Myers, Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hinata se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo todavía sacudido por el placer que Sasuke le había provocado. Con él a su lado, intentando recuperar al aliento al igual que ella quedando solo el sonido de sus respiraciones en el pequeño despacho.

Para que no se sintiera incómoda, Sasuke le prestó su camisa cuando descendían sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos en el suelo y Hinata se lo pasó por encima para tapar sus zonas más importantes, necesitaba la frialdad del suelo que sentía en ese momento contra su espalda, para que recuperara la temperatura normal de su cuerpo.

—Nunca hago estas cosas —dijo Hinata de forma entrecortada y arrastrado las palabras, lo que sus energías le permitían en ese momento.

Puede que fuera la vieja Hinata quien hablara pero le pareció importante remarcar que aspectos como ese no formaban parte de su rutina.

—Lo has comentado con anterioridad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba la cabeza hacia él. No recordaba haberlo dicho.

Sasuke se giró y apoyó el cuerpo sobre su codo antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa asomando.

—¿Cuándo?

Sasuke le apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído en una de sus mejillas coloradas.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó con un humor pícaro.

Hinata había captado el mensaje y se sonrojó con anticipación, ¿habría dicho algo mientras estaban haciendo el amor? Había estado demasiado ocupada en las maravillosas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba que no se dio cuenta si al final fue así. Volvió a mirar hacia el techo para que la mirada intensa de Sasuke dejara de calentar sus mejillas, pero orgullosa de no haber retrocedido cuando la situación llegó a su momento más intenso. Ora parte de ella estaba resurgiendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Deberíamos vestirnos —dijo Hinata recobrando la parte racional que iba ocupando lugar en sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

—Tienes razón —comentó Sasuke reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse.

Solo faltaría que los pillaran.

Toneri se encontraba en el sofá de Shizune, en la misma posición en que estaba las noches anteriores, tumbado sobre ella mientras su lengua jugaba con la suya y su mano se aventuraba por el borde de la falda, pero cuando quiso subirla, Shizune le retuvo.

Shizune todavía recordaba la ofensa de la cena y esperó deliberadamente a que Toneri empezará a encenderse para pararle cuando más iba a dolerle.

Extrañado, Toneri levantó los ojos para mirarla con enfado.

—Debemos hablar —comentó con el semblante serio.

Lo último que Toneri quería escuchar en ese momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con pesadez.

—Dímelo tú —contestó Shizune de pronto dejando a Toneri todavía más confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó de mala gana separándose de ella para sentarse en el sofá.

—No me hables en ese tono —le advirtió Shizune dejando de estar medio estirada para sentarse también.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te hable? —preguntó fastidiado—. Me cortas cuando empiezo a tocarte y luego me respondes con galimatías.

—Perdona por utilizar mi boca para algo que no es satisfacerte —comentó mordaz.

Toneri se levantó, no era la primera vez que le hacía creer que iban a acostarse y luego le salía con una tontería y debía pasar un buen rato tranquilizándola para convencerla de que sus paranoias no eran ciertas, y ya se estaba hartando de eso.

—Oh, no me digas que te vas a ir —comentó en tono jocoso.

—Pues mira, es posible —comentó mirándola con enfado.

—No te irás —dijo con una voz llena de seguridad mientras alzaba tranquilamente una pierna para cruzarla encima de la otra en una posición con la que podía enseñar más su bonito cuerpo—. Me deseas demasiado.

Podía dudar de muchas cosas pero no de su magnífico atractivo, estaba segura de que miraba a otras mujeres pero, en ese momento y delante de él, no podría resistirse a ella. Era imposible.

—Pero puede que eso no baste cuando me inflas demasiado los cojones —le espetó a la cara terminando así con el buen humor que había infringido la seguridad de Shizune.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! —exclamó levantándose—. Si no fuera por mí, imbécil, no podrías permitirte ese restaurante francés ni esa ropa cara que te gusta comprar.

—Y no paras de repetírmelo cada dos segundos, ¡ya estoy harto de eso! —exclamó dándose la vuelta y recogiendo de mala gana la chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado hacía unos días y que había dejado al principio del sofá.

—¡No te atrevas a irte! ¿Me oyes? —dijo levantando cada vez más la voz y siguiéndole hasta su propia puerta principal.

Ante la negativa de Toneri para darle una respuesta o pararse, Shizune corrió tanto como le permitieron los zapatos de tacón alto, casi se tuerce un tobillo, pero sirvió para poder cogerle de la chaqueta.

—¡Tú no te vas a ir y dejarme con la palabra en la boca!

—Mira, ya le has encontrado otro uso —dijo girándose fugazmente antes mover los brazos para que lo soltara.

El cabreo de Shizune se intensificó, no podía creer que pensara en dejarla así, no podía ser cierto. A ella no.

—Si quieres irte, ¡pues vete! Pero la chaqueta te la regalé yo. ¡No puedes quedártela! —exclamó dando un fuerte golpe contra el suelo con su tacón.

Toneri no perdió tiempo en quitársela y tirar esa maldita chaqueta contra el suelo en forma de desprecio, cansado de su actitud, de que lo usara cuando ella quería y que le tratara como una marioneta.

Abrió la puerta con la firme intención de alejarse de esa arpía, pero las últimas palabras que empleo mortificarle le detuvieron.

—¿Crees que querrá algo contigo después de verte conmigo?

Los dos sabían a quién se estaba refiriendo, eso le detuvo unos pocos instantes con el cuerpo tenso y sin saber en qué pensamiento detenerse, pero eso no lo detuvo para emprender de nuevo su camino y alejarse de esa odiosa mujer.

Estaba harto de que le tratara como un felpudo, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y antes no le había importado tanto, solo le interesaba satisfacer su cuerpo y sus deseos materiales. Era un acuerdo no escrito entre ellos. Se usaban mutuamente.

Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado?

Las últimas palabras de Shizune llegaron de nuevo a su mente. ¿Hinata tenía algo que ver en su decisión? ¿Era por ella que había saltado con más facilidad?

No estaba seguro de ello. Por primera vez desde que la conoció empezaba a verla de otra forma, pero no podía determinar de qué manera era exactamente. No lo sabía y se sentía confuso.

Lo único que tenía claro era que quería verla, decirle que ya no tenía nada con Shizune.

Hinata solo tenía ganas de sonreír y por diversos motivos, uno de ellos era que ya no podía definirse en ese momento como una buena chica.

Las chicas buenas no ponían en pausa su trabajo para acostarse con alguien en su despacho y menos con alguien a quien conocían desde hacía muy poco.

No sabía si era la definición de una chica mala pero definitivamente no era de una buena.

Y por otra, por supuesto, haber satisfecho la parte que durante tiempo había permanecido oculto. La parte de mujer apasionada.

Hinata se dio la vuelta tras ponerse el jersey, viendo cómo Sasuke terminaba de ponerse la camisa y no podía dejar de sonreír al verle. Pero se apresuró a centrar la mirada en otro lugar cuando se iba a girar para que no le pillara mirándole, y entonces se dio cuenta del desastre que habían formado. Todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio se habían esparcido por completo. Y se agachó para empezar a recogerlos.

Sasuke no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Al menos el pollo kung pao no se ha desperdigado por el suelo —comentó Sasuke reuniendo los papeles.

—Ni por el escritorio —comentó Hinata mirándolo fugazmente y con su turno de tener una sonrisa pícara en sus labios—. Eso hubiera sido más complicado de limpiar.

—Y lo peor, no te hubiera perdonado que me hubiera quedado sin mi cena.

Hinata abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido ofendido, pero quedó callado por un corto roce de los labios de Sasuke.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y pusieron los folios encima de la mesa.

—Menos mal que mi jefa no ha venido a comprobar mi rendimiento —comentó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Ya me encargaría yo de decirle que ha sido excelente.

La cara de Hinata se volvió roja al instante y reprimió esconder de nuevo su cara entre sus manos, pero lo que no pudo hacer fue mantener su mirada por más tiempo, y Sasuke aprovechó para besarle con cariño la frente, cosa que hizo que Hinata sintiera un agradable cosquilleo recorriendo su interior.

—Debemos irnos —comentó finalmente provocando que salieran de ese momento que se había creado. Uno que por el momento no podía volver a afrontar todavía.

—Te acompaño a casa.

**. . . . . .**

«Que raro», pensó Toneri extrañado tras encontrarse delante del apartamento de Hinata y sin recibir respuesta. Tenía que estar en casa a esas horas, siempre lo estaba.

¿Le habría pasado algo? Preocupado, alzó de nuevo el móvil que tenía sujeto en la mano para llamarla otra vez. Nada, tampoco respondía.

Se estaba impacientando, necesitaba verla. No sabía por qué, pero era así.

Quería verla, hablar con ella. Tenerla de nuevo enfrente de él. Y antes de entrar en el bar volvió a mirar hacia atrás en un intento vago de poder ver algo, aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a ser así, pero para su sorpresa lo fue. Giró el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que una figura conocida se acercaba al punto en que él había estado un rato aguardando su llegada. Pero el momento de alegría que sintió al verla, pronto se desplomó por completo al ver que no estaba sola y además, ¡de nuevo con ese imbécil!

Entones ocurrió lo que menos esperaba, una fuerte presión se instaló en la boca de su estómago. No pudo aguantarlo más. Se largó antes de que pudieran verle, apretando los puños con un enfado que iba creciendo.

—Bueno, esta es mi parada —comentó Hinata deteniéndose delante del portal de su apartamento.

—Al final sí que he conseguido que cenaras conmigo —comentó Sasuke en un aire seductor.

—Al final no hemos cenado —le recordó con alegría resonando en sus palabras.

—Yo diría que sí —dijo antes de extender el brazo y pasarlo por su espalda para acercarla a él justo para darle un beso hambriento que expresaba todo lo que habían vivido esa misma noche.

Hinata se separó incapaz de controlar todas las sensaciones que revoloteaban inquietas en su interior, necesitaba estar a solas para poder procesar todo lo que había pasado. En cuarenta y ocho horas había vivido con más intensidad que en los últimos años, y necesitaba calmarse un poco para serenarse.

—Te llamo mañana —le aseguró Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás.

—De acuerdo —comentó asintiendo mientras se mordía el labio por dentro, se sentía como si fuera una adolescente de nuevo y fuera su primer novio quien la dejara en casa.

—Ah, toma —comentó dándole la bolsa que tenía entre las manos—. Lo había comprado para ti.

—¿Y quedarte sin tu pollo kung pao? —preguntó fingiendo estar extrañada—. Creí que nada te haría renunciar a ello.

—Solo por alguien especial —dijo mirándole con intensidad.

A Hinata le enterneció ese gesto, puede que no fuera en una escala de importancia, pero a ella le pareció muy tierno.

—Gracias —consiguió articular sin saber qué más decir—. Hasta mañana —comentó pasando unos pasos hacia atrás e intentando recuperar la respiración.

Hinata apoyó la espalda en la puerta recién cerrada, sintiéndose todavía en lo alto de una nube. Sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que había hecho y cómo no había dejado que su antigua yo lo hubiera estropeado todo.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito lleno de alegría. ¡Y se descubrió que quería más! Tenía ganas de eso, gritar más, reír, saltar... cualquier cosa que le indicara que todavía estaba viva. Lo estaba haciendo, se lo había propuesto y estaba consiguiendo teñir de otro color el camino gris que había estado dibujando durante mucho tiempo.

Avanzó hasta el comedor dejando la bolsa encima de la mesa y mirando a su alrededor, con una intensidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no le dedicaba. Llegando a la conclusión de que no solo ella necesitaba un cambio, pensó al mirar todo lo que la rodeaba. El color de las paredes, el mobiliario... todo era muy anticuado.

Fue el piso de su abuela. El lugar donde se crio y había vuelto cuando su abuela había fallecido, ya que era lo único que había heredado y en el que prefería vivir, más que en cualquier otro. Y siempre había permanecido igual. Y quizás ya era hora de cambiar eso también. El recuerdo de su abuela siempre estaría en ella, pero quizás era el momento de convertir ese hogar en el suyo propio. Podía hacerlo, tenía los medios necesarios para ello. Apenas gastaba su dinero, era del pensamiento firme que era mejor ahorrarlo y hacía mucho tiempo que no se compraba ni un mísero capricho.

¿Ahorrar para qué? Pensó intentando averiguar una respuesta que no llegaba.

Por supuesto no iba a gastarse todo su dinero sin cabeza, pero estaría bien utilizar una pequeña parte para hacer algún cambio que otro, pensó empezando a mirar cada rincón e ir tomando algunas ideas.

En el trascurso de su camino a casa Sasuke emanaba un buen ánimo, no, mejor, un ánimo excelente. No había discusiones, solo un humor divertido. No había miradas frías, sino sonrojos con frecuencia. Y con ello podía añadir un largo y maravilloso etcétera.

Un cambio de lo más agradable. Aunque debía recordarse que la conocía desde hacía muy poco tiempo y las personas tienden a esconder su forma de ser de forma deliberada, y solo se muestran cuando la relación avanza, pero Hinata no tenía nada que ver con Sakura, ni en lo más mínimo. Y con solo eso ya su espíritu rejuvenecía, olvidando los años de amargura. Regresó a casa sin perder ni una pizca de su buen humor, dejando las llaves junto a esa mesa pequeña cerca de la puerta para proceder a caminar por su salón tarareando una melodía alegre; vio que la luz del contestador parpadeaba así que la accionó cuando pasaba a su lado mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, sin pensar que ese pequeño acto iba a destrozarle el buen ánimo que flotaba a su alrededor tras la escucha de la única voz que no quería volver a oír.

—¡Sasuke! —La voz de Sakura, tan estridente como vacía, resonó en su departamento y deteniendo bruscamente sus movimientos—. No puedes ignorarme todo el tiempo ¡Ya me estoy cansado de esto y no lo voy a permitir! No vas a deshac... —La voz de Sakura quedó cortada cuando Sasuke se abalanzó contra el contestador para borrar el mensaje.

Ojalá también se pudiera borrar a esa mujer con tanta facilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata y Sasuke habían hablado y habían quedado para comer y entonces fue cuando Hinata pensó en tener un pequeño detalle con él, correspondiéndole por la noche pasada.

Aunque el gesto no era gran cosa, ya que le había regalado su ración en la noche anterior, había pensado en obsequiarle con volver al restaurante chino y con una ración de lo que no pudo cenar la otra noche. Era una tontería, pero pensó que podía estar bien.

La mañana trascurrió demasiado lenta para su gusto y salió corriendo cuando llegó la hora de la comida y se apresuró a llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el periódico Chicago Tribune. Habían quedado más tarde, pero Hinata se apresuró para llegar antes y así sorprenderle.

Durante esa mañana, antes de salir de casa, Hinata se había detenido a rebuscar en su armario. No era una mujer que se dedicara a pensar mucho rato en las opciones a la hora de vestirse pero pensó que era un día en el que quizás podía esmerarse un poquito más. Así que al final optó por unos vaqueros no tan oscuros como los que utilizó el día anterior y un jersey de ondas de color gris perla que le daba un aspecto formal pero con un ligero escote que no solía usar y que le apetecía llevar.

Cruzó la puerta del edificio meciendo ligeramente su peinado libre y acercándose a la mujer que estaba en la recepción, ocupada con el teclado del ordenador.

Se acercó hasta estar delante de ella pero la recepcionista ni si quiera levantó la mirada, así que se vio obligada a decir para llamar su atención:

—Disculpe.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Busco a Sasuke... —Hinata se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía su apellido y, ante la mirada de la recepcionista que en ese momento levantó a la espera de que completara su frase, optó por el que sí sabía—. S. Tokomi.

Cuando la recepcionista iba a responder, una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

—¿S. Tokomi?

Hinata se giró para ver el foco de esa voz dando con la imagen de una mujer bastante hermosa que la miraba con extrañeza a través de sus ojos azules llenos de frialdad.

—Sí, exacto. ¿Le conoce?

—Claro que sí —comentó acercándose lentamente hacia ella con sus tacones resonando a pesar del ruido del teléfono en la zona de recepción que empezó a sonar en ese momento. Mientras iba hacia ella, Delta empezó a examinarla y no se cortó en mostrar una mirada que la recorría de arriba abajo, ni en el tono despectivo que había en toda ella.

Esa mujer, su forma de actuar, se parecía mucho al desprecio de Shizune, pero que no pensara ni un solo segundo que iba a agachar la cabeza. Nunca más iba a volver a hacerlo.

—¿La está esperando? —preguntó en forma de mofa, pensando en que esa pregunta solo podía ser respondida con una negativa.

—No —dijo viendo como esa mujer empezaba a mostrar una amplia sonrisa y dejó que se regodeara unos instantes antes de añadir—. Quería darle una sorpresa, para agradecerle su invitación de ayer a cenar —terminó de decir satisfecha de sí misma, incluso intentando disimular una sonrisa de auténtico gozo que batallaba por salir al ver el semblante de disgusto que había parecido en esa mujer, pero que prefería esforzarse por mantener oculta y no alterar la situación. Estaba harta de ser quien recibía los golpes porque creían que era débil, eso le había pasado toda su vida, desde la escuela hasta llegar a su vida adulta, y ya no quería permitirlo por más tiempo. Y parecía funcionar porque la sonrisa de esa mujer se fue desinflando poco a poco.

—¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad? —preguntó intentando mantener la compostura. La idea de que Sasuke le hubiera dicho que no por pasar el rato con esa mujer que claramente era inferior a ella la hacía estremecer. Por favor, solo hacía falta mirarla, con su ropa que seguramente era de mercadillo y con su cintura que hacía dos de la suya. No podía ser. No podía haber quedado con Sasuke teniéndola a ella delante.

Estaba mintiendo, estaba claro.

—Bien —comentó Hinata con suma tranquilidad, divisando un sillón al fondo cerca de una gran planta de plástico dirigiéndose hacia allí—. Entonces le enviaré un mensaje para que venga a mi encuentro —terminó mostrando esa sonrisa que se había esforzado en ocultar pero que ya era hora de exhibir.

Delta miró incrédula a esa mujer que se atrevía a pensar que su estúpida idea saldría bien y, soltando una risa despectiva, se la quedó mirando un largo rato antes de decir.

—Adelante.

Quedando a la espera de que hiciera el ridículo.

Hinata sacó su móvil y siguiendo con su tranquilidad escribió un mensaje quedando a la espera sin perder su buen humor, apoyando su bolsa en el suelo y dejando sus manos sobre su regazo, transmitiendo una gran placidez con todo ello. Ninguna de las dos se movió ni añadió nada más, mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor.

Hinata a la espera de que apareciera Sasuke en cualquier momento y Delta pensando en las humillantes palabras que iba a emplear cuando no apareciera el hombre que había mencionado. Pero se equivocó, ya que al cabo de pocos instantes, Sasuke apareció tras la abertura de las puertas del ascensor.

—Hola, preciosa.

Delta sonrió con satisfacción, convencida de que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella, pero su buen humor se desplomó por completo al ver que pasaba por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla y se dirigía hacia ese despojo.

Se quedó plantada en el sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Solo sintiendo una oleada en su interior recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo, empezando por una incredulidad hasta pasar a un enfado que no alcanzaba a su fin.

¿De verdad no quería tener una cita con ella, por eso? Pensó con una mueca de asco mirando detrás de ella para volver a ver a esa mujer que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Cómo se atrevía! Y además se atrevía a ignorarla por completo ¡a ella!

¡Qué asco! Estaban hablando tan tranquilos como si no ocurriera nada e incluso se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Pero no, no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella de esa forma.

—Sasuke —le llamó cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta y continuó cuando se giraron para mirarla—. Tu esposa te ha dejado otro mensaje.

Y dicho esto se largó con el humor mejorado, dejando dos personas estupefactas detrás.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata se quedó petrificada, incapaz de mover un solo músculo por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero sacudió la cabeza al momento siguiente, convencida de que esas palabras no podían ser ciertas. Solo se trababan de una vil mentira de esa mujer.

—¿Suele hacer estas bromas pesadas a menudo? —preguntó soltando una carcajada, pero sin atisbo de humor en ella y con la voz temblorosa.

Sasuke se quedó con la mirada al frente y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hinata empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, sus manos se volvieron húmedas y un escalofrío descendía por su columna vertebral.

—Sasuke —le llamó a la espera de que dijera algo, cualquier cosa para aclarar ese malentendido, pero bastó con que girara la cabeza hacia ella y viera la culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojos para saber que era verdad.

La bolsa se escurrió de sus dedos, cayendo en el suelo. Y dio un paso hacia atrás, con el dolor claramente reflejado en su rostro. Y Sasuke se sintió un hombre de lo más miserable.

—No —susurró dolida. No, no podía ser que de algo tan bonito que había crecido entre los dos se redujera a solo a una sucia mentira. Sintió un fuerte escozor en los ojos, uno que la obligó a dar la vuelta para que no la viera de esa forma.

—No, espera —comentó con la voz rota por haber provocado ese daño en ella.

La alcanzó cogiéndola del brazo pero Hinata se resistió con una buena sacudida—. No es lo que parece.

—¿No estás casado? —le preguntó mirándole con furia en sus ojos.

—Sí pero...

Hinata no le dejó terminar, en cuando escuchó su afirmación. Ya no quería escuchar nada más que viniera de él.

No, Sasuke no podía dejar que se fuera de esta manera. Intentó cogerla del mismo brazo que se le había escapado, pero un fuerte impacto en su mejilla detuvo sus movimientos.

Hinata aprovechó ese momento para escapar de él. Caminando deprisa, casi corriendo para alejarse de él lo más pronto posible y sintiendo a cada momento cómo su corazón iba partiéndose cada vez más.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Había sentido su corazón latir de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, no solo en forma de ilusión sino de verdad, creyendo tener una nueva esperanza de nuevo, pero ahora cada latido resultaba muy doloroso.

¡Qué estúpida había sido!

Tenía que haberlo visto venir. Era demasiado bonito para ser real y en la vida nada era así. Nunca era así.

Era demasiado temprano para hablar de amor pero había sentido algo en su interior, una conexión que creía que compartían y que podía convertirse en alguien especial en su vida.

Pero no fue así. Como todo en su vida.

Sus ilusiones volvieron a caer, desplomándose desde una gran altura. De nuevo.

Y volvió a ser herida, hiciera lo que hiciera seguían haciéndole daño, tanto si se mantenía alejada como si se atrevía a vivir de nuevo.

Daba igual lo que hiciera.

¿Qué podía hacer para ser feliz? Pensó con desesperación mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

Tenía que darse cuenta que en la vida de una persona solo contaba ella misma.

No había nada más.

Hinata no pudo volver a su lugar de trabajo esa tarde, era una irresponsabilidad por su parte, pero no hubiera podido aguantarlo ni aunque hubiera usado todas sus energías en intentarlo.

Se sentía demasiado derrotada, sus esperanzas se habían tirado sobre el barro dos veces en una misma semana, pensó encogiéndose todavía más en la forma fetal que había adoptado en el sofá. Sin ganas de hacer nada más y escondida, esa era otra de las razones por las que había ido a esconderse a su casa. Había sido una acción cobarde pero no quería que Sasuke la fuera a buscar a su trabajo. La había acompañado a casa pero no sabía en qué piso vivía y, sin embargo, sí que había estado en su despacho. Y tanto que había conocido su despacho, pensó alternando los sentimientos de tristeza con los de enfado.

Aunque dudaba que la volviera a buscar, ya había obtenido lo que buscaba. Había sido muy fácil tenerla.

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo la usaba?!

O la usaban o la abandonaban. No había término medio.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que era una persona y que tenía sentimientos?

¿Es que no podía ser feliz o que la miraran por lo que era, una mujer y no un objeto que podían usar a su antojo?

No, no iba a permitir que eso se repitiera. Ya era suficiente. Estaba harta de ser siempre a la que recurrían cuando les convenía.

Y con ese último pensamiento se sentó en el sofá y apartó esa lágrima que descendía por su mejilla de forma furiosa.

¡Eso se había acabado!

El error había sido centrarse en otra persona cuando tenía que haberlo hecho solo con ella misma. Su vida era suya y primero tenía que cuadrar su propio camino antes de pensar en recorrerlo con alguien más.

Y eso iba a hacer, pensó decidida. Decidió levantándose del sofá. A partir de ese momento solo iba a ser ella y no iba a dejar que volvieran a herirla.

Sasuke presionó el botón de rellamada de nuevo. Como había estado haciendo todo el rato desde que se había ido corriendo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que había obtenido en las últimas horas.

Nada, solo un absoluto silencio.

Ninguna clase de respuesta ni en sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes.

¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Tenía que encontrarla para aclarar todo este malentendido lo antes posible.

Tenía que aclarar que no era lo que parecía. Seguía casado, eso era verdad, pero solo porque Sakura le ponía cada vez más complicaciones para darle el divorcio a pesar de sus incansables esfuerzos.

—¿No contesta?

El comentario jocoso venía de su lado y no tuvo que mirar para saber quién lo había preguntado.

Delta había estado un buen rato viendo con regocijo cómo había estado sudando con el teléfono en la mano, seguramente para contactar con ese despojo; allá él si quería desperdiciar su vida de esa manera. Pero decidió que podría ser un buen momento para acercarse por si necesitaba que lo ayudara en algo, como haría cualquier compañera de trabajo comprensiva, pensó intentando esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción sin mucho éxito.

Sasuke había optado por ignorarla y seguir intentando ponerse en contacto con Hinata, pero resultaba que a Delta no le gustaba ser ignorada y así se lo haría saber.

—No deberías tontear con alguien más estando casado. Eso no se hace, hombre.

Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando contar hasta cinco para tranquilizar el enfado que Delta estaba provocando deliberadamente.

—O, al menos, escogerlas mejor —terminó de decir con una risa burlona.

No, eso sí que no. Sasuke se levantó de un salto y sin esconder la expresión

intimidante que surgió de su interior cuando la escuchó hablar mal de Hinata. Su silla impactó en la mesa de detrás y todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, pero eso a Sasuke no le importó, solo se centró en Delta con sus ojos llenos de chispas que hizo que Delta dejara de sentirse tan segura, y sus ganas de bromear se desvanecieron. Y decidió que era mejor no añadir nada más.

Sasuke optó por salir de allí a paso firme y decidido. Iba a conseguir hablar con Hinata fuera como fuera encontraría el método.

Hinata volvió a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento deshaciéndose de un gran peso que en esta ocasión no procedía de su interior sino de los botes de pintura que le estaban destrozando los dedos. Dejó los botes sobre el suelo además de las bolsas con otro tipo de materiales en los que se encontraban diversos tipos de broches y otros utensilios que creyó necesarios. Y que necesitaba con urgencia.

Quería cambiarlo todo y quería hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Aún no sabía qué muebles iba a poner pero ya lo pensaría, por el momento quería cambiar ese color en la pared, el mismo que en una época fue blanco y que en ese momento parecía más beige que otra cosa.

«Bien», pensó antes de volver a coger sus trastos para ponerlos en medio del salón y empezar a mirarlo todo con lentitud. Tenía que mover algunos muebles así que decidió que era mejor ponerse algo más cómodo para ello. Así que se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse un chándal. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que estaba encima de la cama, al llegar a casa había tirado su bolso y el móvil se había escapado del interior quedando allí, parado, igual que ella, que se encontraba quieta con todos sus sentidos sobre ese trasto. Lo había dejado abandonado para no tener que mirarlo ni escucharlo, hubiera sido más fácil apagarlo, pero en ese momento no pensaba con mucha claridad.

Y antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, si dejarlo allí o mirarlo, volvió a sonar. Emitió un grito ahogado al ver que sobre la pantalla táctil brillaba el nombre de Sasuke. Eso la enfureció. Si creía que iba a volver a creer en sus mentiras estaba loco pensó saliendo de la habitación, pero entonces sus pasos se detuvieron, ¿por qué escapaba? Podía enfrentarle, exigirle que dejara de llamarla.

El sonido desapareció pero al cabo de unos momentos volvió a sonar y Hinata no lo pensó, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso firme hasta su móvil, respondiendo de mala manera.

—¡Deja de llamarme de una buena vez! ¡¿No has tenido suficiente con...?! —iba a continuar su apasionado argumento pero una voz que no esperaba le respondió.

—Eh, Eh... ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó un Toneri extrañado por ser respondido de esa manera.

Hinata se quedó totalmente parada. Lo último que hubiera pensado era escuchar la voz de Toneri. Pero no tenía ganas de responder a ninguna pregunta que sabía que no tardaría en formular.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a responder.

—¿Cómo que nada? Está claro que algo te pasa.

No añadió nada más, se quedó a la espera de que ella misma tuviera la iniciativa pero seguía en silencio.

—Hinata, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

No esperaba escuchar un tono de preocupación en sus palabras y eso provocó que el enfado que la protegía de volver a caer en la tristeza menguara un poco.

—No he tenido un buen día —comentó con la voz apagada y sintiendo sus ojos escocerse de nuevo.

—Voy para allá —dijo decidido.

—No, no hace falta —se apresuró a decir. No se veía con fuerzas de hablar con él en ese momento.

—Claro que hace falta.

Escuchó antes de que colgara.

Hinata bajó el móvil con lentitud, sorprendida de que Toneri se preocupara por ella, no había pasado algo así desde que murió su abuela varios años atrás.

¿Sentía algo diferente en su interior por ese nuevo interés que Toneri sentía hacia ella?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sarah Myers, Las chicas buenas también pueden ser malas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Toneri había intentado no pasar por delante del despacho de Hinata en todo el día, todavía cabreado por haberla visto con otro la noche anterior.

Un malestar del que no consiguió deshacerse y finalmente se vio obligado a analizar todo lo que le estaba pasando en su interior y, aunque la respuesta era obvia, tardó en asimilarla.

Estaba celoso.

Esa era la verdad aunque intentara negar que había sido un estúpido por haberla tenido a su lado tanto tiempo y no haberla apreciado como se merecía.

Y ahora ya era tarde, o eso pensaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y quería hablar con ella y le respondió de esa manera.

Estaba claro que había problemas en el paraíso, algo había pasado y esa era su oportunidad. Necesitaba tenerla delante de nuevo y ver qué pasaba.

Hace unos días, Hinata hubiera estado encantada de que Toneri mostrara algún interés en ella, pero ahora... sí, lo agradecía, pero no sentía ni una pequeña parte de lo que creyó que algún día pudiera accionar en su interior. Quizás fuera porque ya no le veía de la misma forma o que hubiera acabado de tener un desengaño con Sasuke. Pero debía ser justa, parecía preocupado y estaba viniendo hacia su casa, no podía decir que se marchara ni nada por el estilo, aunque lo único que le apeteciera era estar sola.

Irónico. Ya que era justo lo que había querido cambiar para dejar de estarlo.

Y entonces otra clase de pensamientos impactaron en ella, viendo otra parte diferente de lo que había vivido y de las conclusiones que había sacado.

Quizás se había precipitado demasiado.

Se había centrado demasiado en ser totalmente diferente y a lo mejor no era eso lo que necesitaba, solo debía encontrar un equilibrio.

No pudo pensar más en ello, ya que el timbre de su apartamento sonó y la sacó bruscamente de ellos, pero prometiéndose pensar en ello más tarde.

—Hola —saludó al abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la preocupación también reflejada en su semblante provocando en Hinata que arqueara sus labios en forma de afecto.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parecía... ni lo pareces —intentó ser delicado pero el rostro de

Hinata indicaba un episodio de tristeza, con un semblante más serio, un poco más pálido y con rastro de su adorable sonrisa. Esa que siempre le dedicaba al verle.

Hinata no contestó, era mejor no añadir nada. Solo se apartó para dejarle pasar.

—Me has pillado un poco ocupada —dijo cuando pasó por su lado en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—¿En qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Quería cambiar un poco el piso y he pensado en pintar —dijo dirigiéndose hacia el salón seguido por Toneri.

—Ya veo —dijo quitándose la chaqueta, una que no le había regalado Shizune, para dejarla encima de la primera silla que encontró antes de decir—. Necesitarás ayuda.

—No, no hace falta.

—Claro que sí, tú siempre me ayudas.

Y se dio cuenta de la gran verdad de sus propias palabras en ese momento, siempre la había tenido a su lado para tenderle una mano cuando se lo había pedido, aunque eso significase sacrificar su propio tiempo aunque fuera escaso. Así que se quedó mirando a Hinata y dijo a continuación.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Y con esas palabras, a Hinata se le empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Así fue como decidieron repartirse el trabajo, Toneri se engarbada de la mitad superior y de la parte izquierda y Hinata de la parte opuesta de la pared.

—¿Por qué te decantaste por este color? —preguntó para cortar ese silencio prolongado que se había formado entre los dos durante un buen rato, en el que solo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, nerviosos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo extraño en él ya que en el campo de las mujeres no tenía que esforzarse, lo conseguía todo con solo chasquear los dedos. Pero con Hinata era diferente.

De repente, no sabía qué decir.

—No lo sé. Lo vi y pensé que quedaría bien.

—Sí —sentenció al ver el contraste de ese color ligeramente morado en la pared—. Es un buen cambio.

Cambio.

Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza con un eco suficientemente alto para que no dejara que su mente produjera otro pensamiento.

Cambio.

Esa palabra tenía demasiado peso, significaba demasiado para ella. Lo suficiente para que el movimiento ascendente con la brocha hiciera que se le escapara de las manos y cayera al suelo salpicándolo de pintura.

Cambio.

Una palabra que anhelaba tanto como la aterraba. Esa era la verdad aunque le costara reconocerla, aunque hubiera evitado darle el reconocimiento que debía darle.

Se había mantenido tan ocupada esos últimos dos días por esa razón, para no sentirlo, para fingir que no existía pero así era. Seguía oculto a la espera de salir en cualquier momento y allí estaba dispuesto a seguir atormentándola.

Tenía miedo y debía reconocerlo de una vez, miedo a estar tan obsesionada con ser totalmente diferente que la verdadera persona que era terminara por desaparecer y, también, miedo de que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca sería respetada ni nunca podría llegar a ser feliz.

No era justo y estaba cansada de eso. Cansada de que hiciera lo que hiciera, seguía estando asustada.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata no le miró, siguió con la mirada fija en la pared que tenía a un palmo de distancia. No obstante, escuchar la preocupación en su voz, preocupación por ella, hizo que la endereza que ya se estaba tambaleando, terminara por derrumbarse en forma de lágrimas descendiéndose por sus mejillas.

—Hinata —dijo acercándose hacia ella y cubrir las mejillas con sus manos.

—No lo sé —respondiendo a la pregunta que no había formulado—. Tengo un día extraño —dijo para que no empezara con más preguntas incómodas.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que Hinata menos esperaba, Toneri bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Hinata no se movió, impactada por lo que estaba pasando. Lo que había estado esperando durante años se estaba haciendo realidad en ese mismo momento, algo que había anhelado con desesperación y debería estar feliz por ello.

Y ese era el problema, no lo estaba. No estaba feliz por ese momento.

Había llegado a la conclusión hacía unos días, cuando estaba en la barra de un bar para desahogar sus penas, de que su enamoramiento por Toneri había sido una ilusión, pero no podía estar completamente segura de ello hasta poder comprobarlo.

Y ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

No estaba enamorada de él.

Así que Hinata hizo lo que tenía que hacer, en el momento en que él quería pasarle un brazo por su espada, ella se apartó.

—Lo siento, no era el momento —empezó a decir Toneri pensando que se había alejado por eso—. Pero me alegra que haya ocurrido —añadió volviéndose a inclinarse hacia ella.

Un intento fallido ya que Hinata apartó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, no le apetecía ser la que hacía daño en esa situación, pero quería hablar con la verdad por delante—. No me alegra que haya ocurrido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido mientras su ceño se fruncía—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si estabas enamorada de mí —dijo con convicción.

—Exacto, en pasado —recalcó.

—Pero... —empezó a decir, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo continuar.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que Hinata fue capaz de responder esperando que no se sintiera herido por su rechazo.

Pero así fue, ya que Toneri dio otro paso hacia atrás visiblemente ofendido.

—Toneri no quiero perderte, eres mi amigo —dijo con sinceridad sin saber que esas fueron las palabras que terminaron de derrotar su hombría e hizo lo único que se veía capaz en ese momento. Irse de allí.

Se fue con tanta rapidez que Hinata no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, y sintiéndose muy mal por haberle hecho daño. Pero, al mismo tiempo, orgullosa de cómo había encajado la situación, en otro momento incluso se hubiera callado, pese a no ser fiel a sus sentimientos, pero ahora lo era.

Pero esa pizca de sentimiento de orgullo pronto se vio aplacada por la tristeza que llevaba por el engaño que Sasuke había ocasionado, no solo Toneri, ella también se sentía dolida, sus esperanzas se habían derrotado y el recuerdo de su sonrisa le resultaba doloroso.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo debía reconocer que nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan a gusto con otra persona. Por primera vez había sentido que podía ser ella misma con alguien más a su lado, sin florituras ni engaños, eso no le había pasado con anterioridad y le dolía que hubiera sido todo una mentira.

Pero se sentía a ella misma eso era lo importante. Pero ya pasaría, siempre terminada pasando.

**. . . . . .**

Un nuevo día había empezado y debía tomárselo como una nueva oportunidad.

Le costó más energías de las necesarias, pero finalmente las pudo reunir para salir de la cama y empezar a arreglarse. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, pero ya había faltado al trabajo la tarde anterior y no podía ser tan irresponsable. Había apagado el móvil porque la estaba volviendo loca, sonaba cada dos por tres, fuera la melodía de llamada o el timbre de mensaje. No entendía sus motivos pero tampoco pretendía averiguarlos y no pensaba volver a encenderlo para que siguiera atormentándola. Se duchó y se vistió con lentitud, con las energías que le quedaban a su cuerpo tras el suceso de ayer y con los brazos y la espalda un poco doloridos tras la intensa sesión de pintura que se obligó a realizar para estar ocupada en algo. Apenas comió, no tenía hambre. Y aunque llegaría demasiado temprano, decidió salir ya de casa, quizás el aire de la calle y el sol la harían sentir un poco mejor, pero no pensó que el destino tuviera de nuevo una mala jugada para ella.

—¡Hinata! —escuchó a lo lejos antes de oír cómo pasos rápidos se acercaban hacia ella—. ¡Hinata, espera! —imploró Sasuke con su voz resonando cada vez con más cercanía.

Hinata se alejó a paso rápido pero no sirvió de nada, Sasuke pronto la alcanzó cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se girara hacia él, tenía que tenerla cara a cara para poder aclararlo todo.

—Por favor, escúchame. No es lo que parece.

Entonces, Hinata le miró deseando decirle un par de verdades a la cara, sin embargo, se quedó momentáneamente impactada por el aspecto que llevaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y su mandíbula, tan bien afeitada que llevaba antes, ahora parecía el inicio de la despreocupación. No hubiera llamado tanto su atención si no estuviera acompañado por una expresión de angustia que llevaba consigo.

—¿Qué...? —iba a preguntar que le había pasado pero finalmente optó por cerrar los labios.

—Hinata, por favor, solo quiero que me escuches un momento. Déjame explicártelo todo.

—Estás casado, ¿qué más hay que explicar? —dijo dándose la vuelta pero Sasuke, con un rápido movimiento, se puso delante de ella.

—Sí pero me estoy divorciando, desde hace tiempo intento separarme —añadió con rapidez. Continuó con un atisbo de esperanza al ver la curiosidad que había despertado en ella—. Me casé con una mujer que solo me ha hecho infeliz, hace tiempo que quiero divorciarme pero no para de ponerme problemas. No siento nada por ella, no quiero saber nada más de ella —terminó de decir de forma atropellada, para que le diera tiempo de exponer todo lo que quería decir antes de que se fuera. Y, cuando acabó, recuperó el aliento perdido con una buena bocanada de aire.

Hinata se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras le miraba con atención.

Una pequeña luz que quería extinguir la tristeza de su interior quería alzarse pero...

—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí —dijo después de varios instantes de meditar su respuesta.

Confiar. Después de todo, no sabía si estaba lista para ello.

Por una parte estaba la bonita unión que se había formado entre ellos y, por otra, estaba que todo podía ser una mentira. Aunque otra pequeña porción en su interior se preguntaba que, si solo la engañaba, ¿por qué tanto esfuerzo por decirle que no era así?

Iba a abrir los labios pero inmediatamente los cerró con un nuevo pensamiento que interfirió en ella. ¿Y si todo seguía siendo parte de su juego?

—No sé qué pensar —dijo con sinceridad. Una que no tenía que haber dicho en voz alta, dictaminó al momento siguiente.

—Lo entiendo —comentó Sasuke poco después, intentaba mantener la compostura pero por dentro se sentía derrotado porque no le creyera. Aunque la parte racional de su ser le decía que estaba en su derecho de dudar de él, estaba en su derecho.

Al menos había conseguido hablar con ella, después de pasarse toda la tarde anterior delante de la empresa donde trabaja Hinata, pero, en esa ocasión, sin dejarle pasar; sin embargo, se quedó un buen rato con la esperanza de poder verla y, cuando desistió, se dirigió al único lugar que creyó posible encontrarla. Se quedó en la zona donde había vuelto esta mañana, a la espera de verla salir del portal, solo le quedó esperar hasta al fin encontrarla.

—Tengo que irme —anunció Hinata—. Se me hace tarde —añadió. Eso era verdad pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era irse rápidamente de allí, no podía estar cerca de él en ese momento. No sin saber si le decía la verdad o no. No sin saber si podía confiar en él. No quería ser abandonada de nuevo. Sasuke solo pudo quedarse viendo cómo se alejaba y ya no hizo nada más para detenerla y Hinata se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos. Y si estaba mintiendo. ¿Y si no mentía? Podía perder una oportunidad de conocer a una persona que merecía la pena solo por miedo a ser herida de nuevo.

Miedo. Esa misma sensación que la había tenido atada demasiado tiempo.

Había utilizado la cabeza en la mayor parte de su vida, guiada por la razón y no había sido feliz, quizás era la hora de preguntar: ¿qué decía su corazón?

No quería pensar más en ello, quería que su mente dejara de preocuparse tanto y centrarse en los mismos temas que le provocaban un malestar. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo la habían dejado prácticamente destrozada. Pero si pensó, en algún momento, que en su trabajo podría distraerse y tener la cabeza ocupada, se equivocó, de nuevo. Ya que apenas había llegado a su despacho, Tenten, la secretaria personar de Shizune, la estaba esperando.

—Quiere verte, con urgencia —le anunció con pesar reflejado en su semblante.

El mal humor de esa mujer era conocido y al parecer ella iba a ser el nuevo objeto de su furia.

—De acuerdo —dijo siguiendo los pasos de Tenten dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio, ver a Shizune era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento pero no tenía otra opción y debía enfrentarla.

Tenten abrió la puerta del despacho de su jefa invitándola a entrar con pesar, intentó mostrar una expresión que intentaba ser de ánimo pero terminó siendo expresando una más lúgubre que otra cosa. Hinata entró. Ya sabía por qué estaba allí, iba a ser objeto de una reprimenda por lo del día anterior. «Bueno, cuanto antes lo afronte, antes terminara», pensó dejando escapar un bufido cansado, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Shizune siguiendo tranquilamente con sus tareas, tecleando en su ordenador, mirando sus papeles e ignorando completamente su presencia aunque sabía perfectamente que se encontraba allí. Hinata se acercó justo delante de ella y se obligó a carraspear, sin embargo, al seguir sin tener una respuesta por parte de ella, tuvo que decir finalmente:

—¿Quería verme?

Entonces, los ojos fríos de Shizune dejaron de mirar la pantalla del ordenador y se levantaron lentamente hacia ella en un acto que pretendía resultar intimidante, pero que no tuvo el mismo efecto en Hinata que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Sí, así es —comentó reclinándose en su silla y deteniéndose en mirarla como si de repente no tuviera nada más que hacer.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo? —preguntó finalmente tras ver que el silencio entre ellas continuaba.

—Claro que sí —comentó con una progresiva sonrisa que se iba formando en su pálido semblante que contrarrestaba con sus labios excesivamente rojos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó empezando a crisparse y aunque Hinata hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ella, no había imaginado lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

—Estás despedida —dijo directamente y sin preámbulos.

—¿Qué...? —intentaba decir algo más, pensar en el porqué de esa decisión cuando siempre había sido de lo más competente. Estaba en esa empresa desde hacía años y nunca se había quejado por las horas extra si cobrar, por los favores que le pedía Shizune fuera de su competencia y por todo el trabajo que realizaba con buena mano, sin embargo, sus palabras se atrabancaron en su lengua y lo único que fue capaz de decir a continuación fue—...¿qué?

—Ya me has oído. Recoge tus cosas, tienes media hora y devuelve tu identificación ahora mismo —dijo extendiendo su blanquecina mano hacia ella a la espera de que acatara sus órdenes. Pero no iba a resultar tan fácil como esperaba.

—No —exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás—. No tiene ningún motivo para despedirme.

—Claro que lo tengo —dijo con el tono de voz un poco más alterado a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y procedía a caminar con el resonar de sus tacones hasta quedarse delante de su escritorio para apoyarse—. Ayer no te presentarse en tu puesto de trabajo en todo el día sin avisar.

—Fue durante la tarde, no todo el día —puntualizó con los nervios cada vez más a flor de piel.

—Lo que sea —comentó sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia, como si el tema le aburriese.

¡Eso era el colmo!

—He realizado un estupendo trabajo estos años. —No era por vanidad, la mayoría de las empresas a las que había hecho páginas web se habían puesto en contacto con ella agradecidos por su acierto a la hora saber de lo que querían—. He estado muchas horas más de las debidas y sin compensación económica por ello —se estaba animando en su discurso y dio un paso hacia ella. Había encendido la mecha y no podía parar—. Además de ir a la tintorería y a otros recados que nada tenían que ver en mi trabajo y nunca me he quejado por ello.

Mientras la estaba escuchando, Shizune fue alzando poco a poco una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¡Así que merezco saber la razón por la que quiere despedirme! —terminó de decir con un alto tono de voz que no se arrepintió de utilizar.

La parte guerrera de su personalidad fue despertada definitivamente y no iba a menguar ante ella, ya estaba harta de que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella sin que no pudiera ni defenderse. Ya no.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Shizune cambiando el peso de su cuerpo hacia la otra pierna—. Encima gritándole a tu jefa —comentó de forma burlona—. ¿Y te preguntas por qué te despido? —preguntó negando con la cabeza.

El enfado de Hinata iba en aumento, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se escucharon unas voces detrás de la puerta del despacho.

—No puede pasar, está ocupada —se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Tenten, pero al parecer esa persona no le hizo caso ya que a puerta se abrió y Toneri llenó el lugar.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hinata pero antes de que pudiera responder, Tenten apareció por detrás sumida en la preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo dirigiéndose a su jefa—. He intentado detenerlo pero no he podido...

Tenten iba continuar con sus disculpas pero la mano que Shizune alzó de pronto hizo callarla.

—Retírate.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Tenten desapareció tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shizune dejando de estar apoyada y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

—He venido para ayudar a Hinata —dijo yéndose hacia donde se encontraba la mujer recién mencionada y guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata se quedó tan sorprendida que solo pudo quedárselo mirando sin ser capaz de decir nada.

—¿Ayudarla en qué?

—La has despedido, ¿verdad?

Hinata se quedó sorprendida porque supiera algo parecido, pero Shizune todavía más ya que no le había comentado a nadie sus intenciones.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó finalmente Shizune.

—He pasado el suficiente tiempo contigo para conocerte —comentó con una mueca desagradable.

Shizune abrió la boca sorprendida por mostrar ese descaro delante de ella, ahora era ella quien estaba perdiendo la compostura.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! —empezó a exclamar, pero Toneri no le permitió acabar ya que pasó el brazo por el hombro de Hinata y dijo:

—Si la despides a ella, también me tendrás que despedir a mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

—Toneri, no hace falta que... —empezó a decir Hinata, no quería que perdiera su trabajo por su culpa.

—Eh —dijo acallándola con una leve sacudida cariñosa—. Los amigos están para esto, ¿no?

Hinata sonrió. Esas palabras significaban que Toneri quería estar en su vida, que no iba a perderlo como amigo y se sintió aliviada. Ese hombre podía tener sus pros y sus contras, pero estaba demostrando, otra vez, que podía ser un buen amigo cuando quería.

—No serás capaz —dijo Shizune intentando recuperar el timbre normal de su voz, para no mostrar que se sentía intimidada.

—Claro que sí —respondió y mirándola fijamente, añadió—. ¿Acaso no me has llegado a conocer en este tiempo? ¿O solo he sido tu juguetito?

Shizune abrió los labios, quería responder pero la voz se quedó atascada y le fue imposible hacerlo.

—Vamos, Hinata —le dijo apretando su abrazo para dirigirla hacia la puerta—. Podemos conseguir algo mejor —terminó de decir con todas las interpretaciones posibles en el aire.

Se fueron de allí, no sin antes escuchar un grito de frustración típico de una niña rica cuando no se sale con la suya.

Había dos partes contradictorias dentro de Hinata en esos momentos, una se alegraba de lo que Toneri había hecho por ella y la otra, se sentía culpable por el sacrificio que había realizado.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho —comentó cuando ya se encontraban fuera del edificio para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Claro que sí —comentó con convicción—. Además, te debía una —comentó con un semblante un poco más serio.

Hinata empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

—Déjame hablar —le pidió—. Con lo ocurrido ayer me quedé pensando y examinando con más detalle todo nuestro recorrido y me di cuenta de que no había sido un buen amigo, no uno que te merezca.

—Toneri —comentó con una voz baja pero llena de emoción.

—Admito que en ocasiones me he aprovechado de tu buen corazón y eso no ha sido justo —comentó apenado por su propio comportamiento y, cogiendo sus manos, continuó—: Quiero convertirme en el hombre que tú crees que soy. Eres la única que cree en mí. La única que me ve como soy realmente —terminó de decir volviendo a mostrar una de sus sonrisas que siempre terminaban por derretir a las féminas.

—Eso es muy bonito —dijo apretando sus manos contra las suyas.

—Ahora que los dos estamos sin trabajo, con tu vena artística y mis contactos podríamos hacer algo increíble.

Hinata abrió los ojos. ¿Tener su propia empresa? Significaba un paso importante y no apto para alguien que se asustaba con facilidad, sin embargo, creía que había demostrado que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

Era un paso importante, una decisión importante. No obstante, Toneri había dicho algo que empezó a resonar por su cabeza, dándole al fin una respuesta a la pregunta que tanto había estado pensando en ese día.

—Me gusta la idea —dijo con entusiasmo—. Pero ¿podemos hablarlo luego?, tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Y, dicho esto, Hinata giró sobre sí misma para empezar a caminar decidida hacia una dirección en concreto, dejando a Toneri con el ceño fruncido y pensando en qué sería eso tan importante que tendría que hacer.

Hinata apresuró sus pasos, la claridad se había cernido en ella de un momento a otro y se sentía como una verdadera estúpida por haber dudado.

Sasuke no le mentía y solo tenía que recobrar en ella misma para estar segura de ello. Lo sabía y lo sabía por la forma en que la miraba, en su forma de tratarla. Y, sobre todo y lo más importante, él fue la única persona que la había visto cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Su cabeza tenía dudas pero su corazón consiguió ganar la batalla y verlo de una forma distinta, de verlo con claridad.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el borde de la fuente de esa misma en la que habían comido juntos hacía dos días, mirando la tranquilidad del agua a la espera de poderse sentir un poco como esa agua pero sin funcionar. No debería ser así, pero se sentía más dolido con la idea de poder perder a Hinata después de poco de conocerla, que cuando decidió que su matrimonio se había acabado. Aunque la respuesta a ello era sencilla, se sentía así porque había sido feliz. Después de tantos años sumergidos en la amargura, había podido respirar y encontrar a alguien que realmente merecía la pena. Y en unos pocos días se había llenado de una alegría que no había encontrado con anterioridad.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Había seguido un impulso y se alegró de haber acertado.

—Hinata —comentó viendo su reflejo en el agua y girándose al momento siguiente para levantarse a la vez que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver que traía una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa dirigida a él—. Yo no quería mentirte. Yo...

No pudo continuar porque Hinata dio un paso hacia él y lo besó rodeando su cuello entre sus brazos y Sasuke no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Al cabo de varios minutos se separaron viendo el ceño fruncido reflejado en el rostro de él pero, a la vez, una luz de esperanza en su mirada.

—Significa que...

—Te creo —terminó de decir por él.

Sasuke acarició su mejilla deleitándose en mirarla con detenimiento, viéndola más hermosa que nunca.

Hinata creyó que solo se necesitaba a sí misma, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era sentirse bien consigo misma, estar orgullosa de ella. Y lo había conseguido, finalmente iba a poder sentirse orgullosa de la mujer que encontraría en el reflejo del espejo.

Y con ello llegando a la conclusión de que la felicidad viene de dentro, de uno mismo y solo en ese momento, cuando ese momento hubiera llegado, puedes pensar en recorrer el camino de la vida con alguien más, con suerte descubriendo que es la persona adecuada.

Llegando finalmente ese equilibrio que deseaba.

Eso puede ser arriesgado, pero a veces merece la pena arriesgarse, pensó mientras se fundía en un abrazo que significaba el principio de un nuevo camino en su vida.

A lo mejor siempre había sido valiente y solo tenía que creer en ella misma.


End file.
